Todos los viernes al comienzo de clase
by Mag-LittleBlackStar
Summary: 'Prometiste que seríamos algo cuando volviera'... 'Lo somos'... 'Si solo amigos', 'como me pudiste olvidar'.. 'fuero cuatro años Sakura'... 'Cuatro años en los cuales yo no te olvide Shaoran'... 'a pesar del tiempo te sigo amando Shaoran-kun '
1. Chapter 1

Chicas/os eliminare "All Over Again", verán no se me ocurre como continuarla T.T. Como recompensa en su lugar escribiré "Todos los viernes, Al comienzo de clase". Prometo que esta continuara sin problemas

Summary: La dulce y tierna Sakura, ella era querida entre las chicas, pero... su historial con los chicos no era muy amplio de echo nulo. Todo cambió aquel día de San Valentín, donde se le hizo costumbre encontrar todos los viernes al entrar al aula, las cartas de aquel chico que firmaba como su admirador secreto.

DISCLAIMER: SCC No es de mi propiedad en cambió esta historia si lo es. La historia ya mencionada fue creada sin fines de lucro

"Si aquel San Valentín me hubiesen dicho que tendría un admirador secreto. No les hubiese creído"- Kinomoto Sakura

"Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra"- Carlos Baute- Colgando en tus manos

-Todos los viernes Al comienzo de clase-

-Cap 1-El admirador secreto Prologo -

Sakura, la chica mas dulce y tierna que jamás pudo existir, amable y noble ingenua, todo lo que puede describir a una chica tierna .

Algunos le llamaran nobleza u otros ingenuidad pero ella jamás juzgaría un libro por su portada, tanto libro, como persona o animal.

Sakura era una pre-adolescente de 12 años, que al contrario de sus amigas ella no tenía atractivo físico y no era popular entre los chicos, pero si había algo que llamase la atención de sakura aparte de su personalidad tierna tímida y dulce, eran sus brillantes ojos esmeralda como dos luceros, parecía que sus bellos ojos brillaran con luz propia dos luceros o estrellas que destacaban en el cielo.

EL día preferido de Sakura (aparte de los cumpleaños de todos sus seres queridos y el de ella) era San Valentín, el día del amor y la amistad. Aunque para Sakura era más de la amistad.

EL único defecto de la casi perfecta Sakura, según los chicos, es que no era atractiva físicamente.

Sinceramente, aquello no preocupaba mucho a Sakura,bueno no hasta que veía a las parejas felices (N/A: Necesita el fierro golpeador de parejas felices xD tenía que decirlo adoro a Germán xD), y se preguntaba ¿ algún día seré feliz? Y no es que no lo fuera ahora, solo que en momentos como San Valentín se sentía sola.

-_(((_))))_(((_))(_))(_))(_)_)_(_))_(_)_(_))_-

Esa mañana (increíblemente) La dulce Sakura despertó en cuanto sonó el despertador.

Con gracia se levanto, con movimientos suaves y lentos dignos de una bailarina de Ballet Camino.

De forma suave se acerco hasta el ropero, de donde Saco, Una camisa, blanca con volados y una estrella con el nombre "Seijo" en la parte suprior derecha con letras doradas. Una falda tableada de color gris con lineas violetas y negras. Un chaleco negro, con el mismo escudo de la camisa. De el cajón de las medias, saco unas medias hasta las rodillas de color celeste, el uniforme de la preparatoria Seijo (N/A: Ya saben a los 12 o 13 se entra al liceo por lo menos en mi país, y como que el liceo es como la preparatoria, no se como será en Japón así que me guiare por como es aquí).

Se encamino con gracia hasta el baño, donde se metió en la tina y relajo sus delicados huesos.

Se vistió y dirigió al tocador, se miro en el espejo de este, y observo con tristeza la imagen que este le devolvía, una joven sin atractivo. Cabello, corto y castaño, piel blanca con sus ya acostumbradas ojeras pre-san valentín cuando no podía dormir. En lo Físico, físico Era más plana que un plano.

La única cosa que se podría destacar de la joven Sakura, eran sus hermosos ojos Verde esmeralda, que eran opacados por aquellos lentes fondo de botella que utilizaba.

Camino arrastrando los pies mientras bajaba las escaleras, de su gran "Casa" mientras buscaba con la mirada algo o alguien, que no tardo en aparecer de la nada su pequeño cachorro Kero diminutivo de Cerberos. Kero, era un cachorro de pelaje caramelo y ojos extrañamente dorados. Era su compañero, ya que sus padres y su hermano estaban siempre ocupados, Su madre era modelo profesional, su padre era el dueño de una de las empresas más grandes de Japón Las empresas Kinomoto y su hermano estudiaba para ser medicó. Era el único sostén que tenía y estaba segura que sin Kero cometería muchas locuras.

*****- Señorita Kinomoto, el desayuno está listo- Sakura sonrío cortes y con voz suave y dulce contestó:

Sakura: Gracias, Kushi- la mayordomo sonrío y asintió mientras pronunciaba un tímido "De nada".

Luego del desayunó Sakura decidió que quería ir sola al colegio en sus viejos patines.

-Pov Sakura-

El día de san valentín es mi favorito, no negaré que ver a todas esas parejas felices y ver como yo estaré sola por mucho tiempo... duele, duele mucho.

NO me mal interpreten no es que no sea feliz, tengo una gran familia aunque siempre estén ocupados, grandes amigas que están conmigo en todas. Sin olvidar mencionar a mi cachorro Kero, sin el no se que haría, lo más segura es que me vuelva loca.

Cuando llegue a la preparatoria vi a Li-san sentado, se veía triste no sería por que, Fushiki-san terminó con el verdad.

Buenos Días Li-san!- olvidando todos los enredos de mi mente saludé a Li-san con mi habitual energía y según mis amigas, ingenuidad.

Buenos Días Kinomoto-san- Li-san sonaba desanimado y desganado me preocupa el acostumbra a contestar mis saludos de forma tan energética como yo.

Li-san... ¿sucede algo? ¡Animate es San Valentín, no querrá que su novia te vea así!- observe como Li-san agachaba la cabeza, ahora entiendo por que se encuentra así hace semanas.- oh.. usted y ella terminaron- solo obtuve un "si"casi inexistente - ¡Lo siento!- observe como levantaba su cabeza y me observaba con curiosidad.

¿Por que te disculpas?, en realidad, yo terminé con ella, porque creo que me enamoré de otra chica, solo tengo miedo de que no me corresponda - En ese momento tuve la pequeña esperanza de ser yo, pero enseguida recapacité ¡ Cuantas posibilidades hay! ¡una en un millón!. Y no, no exageraba, estoy segura que yo sería de la ultima persona de la que Li-san se enamoraría- Umm Kinomoto-san, me gustaría saber, esa chica, me gusta mucho pero no se como conquistarla- Creo que me hago una idea de por donde va esto.

Li-san lograras conquistarla te lo aseguro, pero no todas las chicas son como yo, no creo poder decirte como conquistarla- vi como una pequeña sonrisa atravesaba su cara mientras asentía.

NO, no era eso, era, usted cree que tenga una oportunidad con ella?- sonaba tímido y miraba al suelo, como si fuese lo más interesante del universo.

¡Claro Li-san! ¡NI lo dude!- Vi como sonreía y decía algo así de "Gracias, ya llegamos al salón", la verdad no le presté mucha atención, ya que estaba perdida en mi mente analizando su imagen una vez más.

Ojos ámbar, hermosos ojos ámbar. Piel tostada que combina perfectamente con sus rebeldes cabellos color chocolate. Una sonrisa que me atrevería decir solo muestra conmigo, esa sonrisa perfecta, que cuando la muestra, dos hoyuelos se forman en su rostro, tallado por dioses. Un cuerpo realmente atlético, no bromeaba cuando dije que tendría oportunidad con esa chica, después de todo LI-san es el deseo de muchas chicas.

NO me di cuenta cuando me senté, ni cuando agarre una nota que se encontraba en mi banco, ni cuando se las leí en el recreo a Tomoyo y las chicas, para mi todo fue en instantes. Estaba escrita con letra perfecta y delicada:

Empecé a leerla bajo la presión que las chicas me ponían al decirme que la leyera

_Querida flor de cerezo._

_Noche y día te sueño._

_NO dejo de pensar._

_En esos dos luceros,esmeraldas que por ojos tienes._

_Tu sonrisa perfecta, _

_cuando me la dedicas,_

_se forman dos hoyuelos._

_Querida flor de cerezo._

_Que te has colado en mis sueños._

_Y de ellos no te has ido._

_No dejo de pensar._

_En lo hermosa que te vez._

_Ni en lo noble que eres._

_Tu hermosura._

_Que ocultas tras el disfraz._

_Me enamora,_

_Cada día más y más._

_Desde este san valentín._

_Este día del amor y la amistad._

_Este viernes, será el comienzo._

_De mil y una notas de amor que te voy a dejar._

_Que todos los viernes verás.._

_MI querida flor de cerezo,_

_recuerda que te amo. _

_Como a nadie eh amado._

_Y que ni muerto te voy a olvidar._

_Firma: Tu admirador Secreto._

NO importa cuanta veces la lea, me sigue pareciendo que se equivocaron de asiento.

Tomyo- Hay es tan romántico- soy la única que ve carnazones donde deberían estar los ojos de Tomoyo?.

Y así comienza esta historia, de mil y una cartas que mi admirador secreto me dejará hasta que yo descubra su identidad, ya tengo cuatro cartas de el, contando la primera:

_Flor,_

_La mas bella del cerezo._

_Que con tu sonrisa iluminas mi corazón._

_Escuchar tu voz,para mi es como la más bella canción._

_Jura que no cambiaras._

_Por que para mi,_

_así perfecta estás._

_Tu admirador secreto_

_Sakura._

_Que mi día iluminas._

_Florece para mi._

_Y deleitame con tu belleza._

_No pensé que existiera,_

_una hermosa diosa,_

_que por una humana,_

_que Kinomoto Sakura se llama_

_se ah echo pasar._

_Jurame que por mi jamás cambiaras._

_Tu admirador secreto_

_Diosa de ojos esmeraldas._

_Sonríe al alba._

_Que los pájaros,_

_tu sonrisa aclaman._

_Cantan por ti._

_Tu belleza les hace feliz._

_Un día sin ti,_

_es como una eternidad de sufrir._

_No te sabría decir._

_Que hacer si te vas de aquí._

_Tu admirador secreto._

_Últimamente no dejo de pensar, en quien podría ser mi admirador._

Les juro que si alguien aquel San valentin me hubiese dicho, que tendría un admirador secreto, no les hubiese creído, pero mirenme ahora, guardando sus notas en un cuadernillo.

-OOOOOOOO-

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY os gusto?.

Tenía esta idea en mi mente, (por que seamos sinceras a quien no le gustaría tener un admirador secreto).

Actualizare cada cuanto pueda

A cuidarse.

-Bye Kisses :*-


	2. Chpater 2

Hola! primero que nada! Tanks por los comentarios, ayuda mucho, que con tan solo 2 horas de publicada la historia tuviera 2 comentarios. Una chica me pregunto sobre que si lo de los Mi y uno de poemas era una metáfora o algo literal, era metafóricamente, de ser literal no creo que a mi mente e hubiese dado la creatividad, como para escribir Mil y un poemas xD.

Discaimer: Scc no es de mi propiedad, aunque opino que si la historia marcha bien, podría obtener SCC como recompensa, lo cual es una clara prueba de que soñar no cuesta nada.

Summary: La dulce y tierna Sakura, ella era querida entre las chicas, pero... su historial con los chicos no era muy amplio de echo nulo. Todo cambió aquel día de San Valentín, donde se le hizo costumbre encontrar todos los viernes al entrar al aula, las cartas de aquel chico que firmaba como su admirador secreto.

"¿Por que cada vez, que la cordura entra por la puerta,el amor y los sueños se van por la ventana, y viceversa?"- Sakura Kinomoto

-2-El misterioso poema negro, el plan de Sakura.-

-Pov Shaoran-

Golpee mi cabeza contra mi escritorio, esta me pesaba demasiado.

Tenía mucho sueño, pero mañana ya sería Viernes, y debía dejar su ya acostumbrado poema a Sakura. Me faltaba inspiración. Con pesadez, levanté suavemente la cabeza, y pensé en lo que mas me cautiva de Sakura.

Bingo!.

_Querida Cerezo._

_Tu belleza me ha dejado encantado._

_Y sin inspiración casi me eh quedado._

_Tu rico perfume a cerezos me cautiva._

_Y tus ojos mi día iluminan._

_Te eh dicho, lo hermosa que eres?._

_Si te alejas de mi, me hieres._

_Soñar con tus ojos no me cuesta._

_Una foto tuya tengo en mi mesa._

_Querida flor de cerezo._

_Prometeme que jamás de mi te alejarás._

_Por siempre tu hermosa sonrisa,_

_mis días iluminara._

_Tu admirador Secreto.-_

Ya van siendo semanas desde que le escribo estos poemas.

La veo feliz y eso me agrada.

Hace años descubrí que la amo.

Pero no tengo las suficientes agallas como para confesarlo así que se lo expreso a través del papel.

Frote mis ojos y recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada, pensando en ella, me deje abrazar, por los brazos del Morfeo.

-:Pov Narradora:-

RIIIIINGG.

Ahhhh me quede dormida llego tarde!- si eso era algo acostumbrado en esa casa.

Que tierna, que era Sakura, y eso a hacia querida, ella se hacia querer.

Pero no a todos les agradaba.

Había un ser despreciable, que tenía celos de la ingenuidad y de lo adorable que era nuestra Sakura.

Un huracán había pasado por aquella habitación, el huracán más perezoso del mundo.

No era novedad lo dormilona que era Sakura.

Solo en extrañas ocasiones se levantaba cuando sanaba por primera vez la alarma.

Estaba emocionada , ese día era viernes, lo cual significaba que aquel chico que firmaba como su admirador secreto, le dejaría un poema como todos los viernes.

Se baño, vistió y coloco sus lentes.

Bajo como flash las escaleras, ese era un día especial, esa misma noche, toda su familia cenaría junta, cosa que pasaba en muy pocas ocasiones al año.

Con una de sus hermosas sonrisas desayuno, y como ya se había acostumbrado,

se fue en patines a la preparatoria, es que si había algo en lo que Sakura era buena, son los deportes, por esa misma razón era porrista, si la pequeña Sakura rompía todos los estereotipos de la porrista hermosa, presumida y malvada.

Cuando llegó al salón vio que habían pocas personas entre ellas su querido Shaoran.

-Pov Sakura-

¡Buenos días!- ya me he acostumbrado a saludar de esta manera cuando entro al salón.

¡Buenos días Sakura!- y a que me contesten de esa manera.

Buenos días Kinomoto-san- veo que LI-San ya se encuentra mejor.

Buenos días Li-san como se encuentra?- en realidad ni Li ni yo conversamos mucho con el otro, Li pasa la mayoría del tiempo con Hiragizawa-san e yo con mi prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo.

Bien, gracias por preguntar Kinomoto-san- me encanta cuando me muestra esa sonrisa, que cuando la forma se forman hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Shaoran! deja de hablar con las cualquiera- no entiendo que le hice yo a Mizuki-san pero le molesta mucho que yo platique con Li- o pero miren la cualquiera tiene un admirador- oh dios! con todo esto me olvide de la carta.

Esta tenia una particularidad, en vez de estar escrita como siempre en papel verde agua, este papel era de un color negro, y no se por que, pero me trajo un mal presentimiento.

Comencé a leerla:

_Tu forma de ser tan ridícula._

_Harto me tiene._

_Si desaparecieras, _

_feliz sería._

_No puedo creer._

_Que te hayas creido._

_La historia del admirador._

_Eres una ingenua._

_Que ya ni rimas me salen._

_Tu forma de ser._

_Me parece despreciable._

_Li Shaoran._

Si todo lo anterior me había dolido,

eso me mató.

No puedo creer que fui tan ingenua, como para creer que Li sentía algo por mi.

Li-san.. por que?- me miro como si hubiese hablado un fantasma.

A que te refieres Kinomoto-san- las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis ojos, sin ninguna consideración.

Por que escribió esto?.. si tan mal le caigo. Me lo hubiese dicho en persona- en un segundo la nota ya no se encontraba en mis manos, y mis lágrimas querían salir más y más fuerte.

Ki-kinomoto-san esto no lo escribí yo no es mi letra- Se notaba preocupado y hablaba de forma atolondrada- mi-mire esta es mi letra- la repace con la mirada sin repararme en observar los detalles, ciertamente no era su letra pero hay algo que no entiendo.

Li-san ciertamente esta no es su caligrafía, pero hay algo que no comprendo, si usted no lo hizo quien fue?- otra vez las preocupaciones, habrá sido mi admirador, que firmo como Li?.

Hmm... yo tampoco lo entiendo, quien querría herirla a usted, es decir usted no tiene enemigos, y por que me inculpo a mi, por que de cierta manera nosotros no hablamos mucho con el otro.-Li-san tenía razón, en ese instante una idea atravesó mi cabeza.

Li-san, esto nos concierne ah ambos, según mi punto de vista- vi como asentía, alentándome a continuar – Y como es de esta manera, opino que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que encontrar a la persona que escribió esto es primordial, así que le propongo que está tarde nos juntemos en mi hogar. Y ideemos un pan para averiguar quien escribió esta carta- me miró por unos segundos como sopesando lo que dije.

Hmm, pues si me parece que sería lo indicado, pero usted cree que lo lograremos solos- pensé unos segundos lo que me dijo.

La verdad, ya había pensado, en que a lo mejor Hiragizawa-san y Tomoyo querrían ayudar, se que podremos confiar con ellos.-

Solo asintió y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo el profesor hizo acto de presencia.

-Pov narradora-

Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol, se encaminaron hasta la casa de la oji-esmeralda.

Bienvenidos a mi hogar- Eriol y Shaoran, entraron de forma cohibida, es decir no es que sus mansiones no fueran grandes, pero Sakura vivía más en un castillo.

Tomoyo en cambió, que ya se encontraba acostumbrada a entrar a la casa de Sakura, entro de forma elegante.

El plan no era muy simple: conseguir la letra de cada chico y chica de la clase y compararla con la de la misteriosa carta.

Sakurita, te parece si mientras pensamos como conseguir la letra de todos los de la clase, tomamos té?- Sakura por toda respuesta a Tomoyo, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, y en unos 20 minutos volvió con una jarra de té y unos ricos pastelillos.

Saben, creo que la mejor manera, sería las firmas para la fiesta de primavera- Sakura hablo con voz calmada y pensativa- pero en vez de firmas, que escriban su nombre y en que van a ayudar en los preparativos – todos se miraron e asintieron, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con el plan de la peli-castaña.

Sakura e Tomoyo despidieron a Shaoran y Eriol, Sakura invitó a su mejor amiga a quedarse a dormir ese viernes a lo que la susodicha aceptó gustosa.

-3333-

Bien Saku, quiero ver el álbum con las cartas de tu admirador.- Una muy sonrojada Sakura se encontraba en una pillamada en su casa con Rika, Chiharu, Leire, Shaira y Tomoyo

Tomy, ahora que lo dices, con todo lo de la nota negra no me di cuenta de algo, donde esta la verdadera carta de mi admirador?- Sakura, había estado meditándolo, eh imagino que el que puso la carta falsa, se robo la verdadera- chicas ustedes saben de alguien a quien quizás yo haya herido emocionalmente? - las chicas se miraron entre si y la primera en hablar fue Shaira.

NO lo se Saku, me cuesta creer, que exista algún ser capaz de odiarte, es decir eres Sakura Kinomoto, tu no lastimarías a una mosca- después del comentario de la oji-plata Sakura agacho su cabeza roja como un tomate maduro. Las siguiente en decir algo fue Leire.

Cuantas son las posibilidades de que tu hayas herido emocionalmente a alguien cero en un millón- Luego de haber dicho esto, la oji-rosa, acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja. Rika contestó de forma preocupada.

Hmm. Que tal si fue alguien que estuviera celosa de que Sakura tuviera un admirador- Sakura estaba de color carmesí.

NO lo se Rika- dijo Chiharu- nosotras también sentimos envidia es decir, quien no la tendría, Tiene un admirador, y eso es lo más dulce y romántico del mundo- Sakura sonrío cohibida por los comentarios de sus amigas.

Sakura- dijo de forma calmada Tomoyo- tu no tienes enemigos, pero me preocupa el echo de que vuelva a suceder- Sakura meditó los comentarios de sus amigas y algo hizo clic en su Cabeza, pronunció un nombre, uno que hizo que todas reaccionaran.

Mizuki Miku!- todas la miraron y clic reaccionaron- miren la nota estaba firmada como Shaoran Li, y vamos todo el mundo sabe que me gusta Li-san bueno todos menos el, Mizuki-san es la ex de Li-san, y piensa que aun hay algo entre ellos, pero confunde la amabilidad y cordialidad entre LI-san e yo como que somos algo, y que mejor manera de apartarse e camino que haciendo que yo me pelease con Li?- todas asintieron pensativas, esta vez la primera en hablar fue Leire.

Perra!- Sakura se tapo la boca sorprendida mientras sus amigas le cubrían los oídos.

Shhh- Dijo Shaira- Salura es demasiado inocente como para escuchar decir esas palabras, por lo menos di esas palabras en otro idioma- Leire asintió y dijo.

Ya! es una bitch y no lo pueden negar- todas asintieron mientras Sakura solo negaba.

No, no se puede juzgar a un libro por su portada, son celos solo eso y cree que soy una enemiga.- todas las chicas miraron a Sakura con estrellas en los ojos- B-Basta me a-asustan- Tomoyo dijo con voz calmada.

Sakurita, debes entender que no todas las chicas son como tu, no todas son inocentes y dulces, algunas son unas... bueno ya saben unas Bitch, que no tiene una vida propia- Sakura miro asustada como fuego salia de los ojos Amatista de Tomoyo.

Saku, que tal si por fin nos muestras el álbum con las cartas de tu admirador-Dijo Shaira. Sonrojada Sakura se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la parte más oscura de su librero, con una linterna, saco su diario intimo, y de atrás de este el famoso álbum de poemas, guardo su diario y volvió a su lugar al lado del mimado por sus amigas Kero. El álbum era de color Rosa con un gran corazón verde con como pelos del mismo color, un candado en forma de estrella, Sakura lo dejo encima de la cama y se dirigió hasta su joyero de donde saco una llavesita con un corazón en la parte de arriba. Metió la llave en la ranura del candado, el cual se abrió dejando ver un poema escrito por Sakura, obviamente sus amigas supieron que lo escribió Sakura por la perfecta y delicada caligrafía con que este estaba escrito.

"_Si me das rosas,_

_un rosal formare._

_Si me das jazmines._

_Un árbol de jazmines plantare._

_Si me das tu corazón._

_Todo mi amor,_

_yo te entregare"_

Pasando aquella carátula escrita con una lapicera rosa con olor a cerezos, estaban papeles verde agua con una caligrafía hermosa escritos en color azul. El contenido de estos, poemas llenos de amor y ternura.

Sakura se divirtió mucho aquella noche, luego de la cena con su familia y amigas que habían sido invitadas, Sakura y sus amigas se entretuvieron leyendo aquellos poemas, mientras comían frutillas en azúcar, torta de frutillas y otras cosas exquisitas.

Últimamente la idea de que Shaoran pudiera ser su admirador, rondaba su cabeza pero la realidad la golpeaba, el estaba enamorado de otra persona, aquel dicho tenía razón "Cuando la cordura entra por la puerta, el amor y los sueños se van por la ventana y viceversa" ( N/A: No se si ya existe, pero en caso de que este dicho no existiera,lo maquinó mi mente retorcida).

-END-

Os gusto?, me dan un review como recompensa?-

Les contaré que necesito nuevos personajes, yo ya cree 2 Ahora necesito 6 más la ficha

es así:

Nombre: Shaira Sasuki.

Edad: 12 años

Ojos: De color Plateado.

Pelo: Celeste

Afición: A Shaira, le gusta cantar, bailar, patinar, tocar la batería y observar las olas.

Personalidad- Alegre y extrovertida. Suele ser un poco agresiva, pero solo con los hombres, adora a Sakura y no permite que Leire le meta palabras inadecuadas en su cabeza.

Físico: es muy guapa, y una de las chicas más lindas de Seijo, lo cual no le interesa mucho-

Amor Platónico: ( Pss cuando ustedes creen los nuevos personajes, si hay algún chico, será su amor platónico).

Nombre: Leire Kinkamu.

Edad: 12 años.

Ojos: de un extraño color rosado pastel.

Pelo- Negro.

Afición- Aprender nuevos idiomas, viajar, jugar al play y cantar.

Personalidad: Agresiva pero a la vez amable. Suele abrir demasiado la boca con las palabras que dice, por lo cual se gana una gran bronca por parte de Shaira, Rika, Chiharu y Tomoyo.

Físico: es muy bonita, tiene suerte entre los chicos. Hace mucho ejercicio, tiene cuarpo de Atleta.

Amor platónico: (LO mismo que Shaira)

Bien manden sus personajes.

-Bye Kisses- :* 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: La historia SCC y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

"Ando sin inspiración para las cosas románticas, me pelee con mi madre, lamento.. no poder ser tan perfecta como ella quiere".- Mag-Little-Black-Star

-Cambió extremo, por dentro soy la misma-

Sakura estaba emocionada, pasaría toda la tarde con Shaoran a solas. Tomoyo había propuesto que para terminar más rápido lo mejor era dividirse, Sakura y Shaoran y Eriol y Tomoyo Juntos. Sakura y Shaoran tendrían que comparar las firmas que ya tenía con los de la nota negra. Mientras Tomoyo y Eriol seguían juntando firmas.

Bien Kinomoto-san- Shaoran Y Sakura habían empezado a trabajar. La segunda estaba echa un manojo de nervios, no se podía concentrar bien y eso fue algo que Shaoran noto.

Kinomoto-san, ¿ te encuentras bien?- Sakuea abrió la boca como para contestar pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Si Gracias Li-san, estoy bien solo un poco cansada por el ensayo con las porristas.- No era del todo mentira, pero aun así es no era la verdadera razón de que no se pudiera concentrar, ella opinaba que no le podía decir a Li:

"Nada solo que tu presencia me pone de nervios" lo más seguro sería que el lo mal interpretara.

Bueno, pero no crees que ya hace bastante tiempo que nos conocemos ¿no?, me gustaría que me comenzara a decir Shaoran, después de todo somos amigos ¿Verdad?- Ahora si, Sakura estaba rebosante de felicidad , su querido Shaoran, ya le tomaba como una amiga. Si bueno solo una amiga, pero por algo se empieza.

Claro Li... digo Shaoran, pero tu a mi también me puedes decir Sakura- Shaoran solo asintió complacido, por ahora todo marchaba bien.

Sakura y Shaoran, estuvieron comparando firmas toda la tarde, y cuando Eriol y Tomoyo vinieron se volvieron a separar, Tomoyo y Sakura e Shaoran y Eriol.

-##########-

Awww... eso es tan dulce! que lástima que no estuve para grabarlo!- más que trabajar Tomoyo estaba grabando a Sakura, y cuando la susodicha le contó lo que sucedió con Shaoran Tomoyo se puso como loca. Grabo todo lo que decía Sakura prometiéndole que solo Shaira, Leire, Rika y Chiharu lo verían.

Ya! ya! Tomoyo! que te oye!- lo cual no era del todo mentira Shaoran y Eriol estaban dos habitaciones más a delante.

Jajajajajja, cuenta desde lo de la nota negra sigues recibiendo las cartas de tu admirador- Tomoyo estaba ansiosa y Sakura Roja carmesí.

Etto. Si y no a dejado de decir que el no escribió la carta negra- Así mientras trabajaban Sakura y Tomoyo conversaron y la pasaron bien. Como siempre lo hacían cuando estaban juntas..

Te lo digo Eriol acepto- Eriol estaba feliz y cansado, su amigo no había dejado de hablar de como Sakura había aceptado ser su amiga.

Ya! Xiao Lang Ni que hubiera aceptado ser tu novia- La primera reacción de Shaoran ante el comentario de Eriol, fue tirarle ah este un almohadón.

Calla!- Shaoran estaba sonrojado y cubría su cara con sus manos.

Oe, Shao ese no es tu hijo el perro de tu Novia Sakura emm... ¡Kero!- cuando Eriol dijo el nombre del perro este vino hacia el y se acomodo entre sus piernas..

Ella no es mi novia!- Eriol sonrío complacido ante el color rojo de la cara de su mejor amigo.

Bien que querrías- enojado Shaoran persiguió a Eriol por toda la sala mientras Kero se acomodaba en el lugar de Eriol.

-((((()))))))-

Sakura se sentía extraña, estar sentada hablando con su madre no se daba muy seguido, menos si no trataba de negocios.

Muy Bien Sakurita- su madre no era una mujer mala, de echo era la bondad en cuerpo humano, quizás de allí lo había Sacado Sakura.- como te va en el colegió, has pensado en hacer lo que te propuse- conque por ahí venía la cosa, ella sabía que su madre lo hacía de buena fe, pero ella aun no se lo había pensado bien.

Para no decepcionar a su madre y arriesgando dijo:

SI.. y aceptó, supongo que un cambió no me vendría mal- al ver la felicidad de su madre, todas sus preguntas así misma de si estaba segura se esfumaron.

Sakura!, no sabes como me alegra tu decisión- el abrazo de su madre la reconforto eh hizo sentir bien.- sabes que te quiero como eres, pero es por tu bien, sabes que algún día tendrás que casarte, y me gustarían buenos candidatos, para la más hermosa del mundo.- Sakura sonrojada bajo la cabeza.

Exageras- susurró Sakura avergonzada.- emm... en el colegió me va bien, sigo sacando las mejores notas de la clase y emm...- Al pensar en si decirle o no lo del admirador a su madre no se dio cuenta de que la hería- bueno yo, tengo algo así como un admirador secreto...- SU madre la abrazó y le dijo algo así como:

Estoy Tan orgullosa!, tengo la niña más bella e inteligente del mundo que tiene su propio admirador- Comenzó a decir cosas a las que Sakura no prestó mucha atención, recién era Martes faltaba mucho, demasiado para el viernes y aquello no era de su agrado.

-3 Horas después-

Nadeshiko e Sakura se dirigían a la mejor peluquería de Tomoeda. Cuando entraron lo primero que hicieron, fue lavarle su corto pelo a Sakura. Luego elegir que tan largas quería las extensiones de cabello si el plan de su madre era simple: Extensiones para que su cabello luciera mas. Lentillas de contacto, para que se pudieran ver mejor sus ojos verde esmeralda. Quitarle los frenos y por último, un cambió en su ropero. Si, una actividad madre Hija.

Todo fue cuestión de segundos para Sakura, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en su case cenando, si estaría distraída.

-Miércoles-

Sakura se levantó con pesadez, buscando en su mesa de Luz sus lentes...sin excito... recordó que el día anterior los había cambiado por lentillas, más o menos forzando un poco la vista, encontró las lentillas de contacto, y en el espejo de su tocador se las coloco.

Se metió en la tina y se baño, tranquila, recordando que aquel día no habría clases (N/A: Si aquí en Uruguay los profesores siempre hacen paro por cualquier pequeñez o por fecha patria ¿por que allí no?) se relajo y pensó en llamar a sus amigas para ver una película en el cine. Se dirigió al ropero, y empezó a buscar algo que le gustara entre toda esa nueva ropa. Se decidió por una falda color beige, una camisa rosa pastel, un cinturón verde con detalles en rosado, unas sandalias bajas de color lila con cintas hasta las rodillas y por último un saco celeste claro. Se acerco al espejo e intentó acostumbrarse a su nuevo aspecto, peino su largo cabello castaño en dos coletas se vistió y bajo las escaleras.

Llamo a sus 4 mejores amigas y se dirigió al parque pingüino donde quedo de encontrarse con sus amigas.

¿Sakura?- conocía esa voz como la de ella misma.

¡Shaoran!- el chico la examino cuando ella se dio vuelta.

¡Vaya! te ves wow- las palabras no salían de la boca de Shaoran.

Je je... tranquilo que no afectara mi forma de ser – Li suspiró aliviado de que su bella Sakura fuera la misma- etto... si no es mucho atrevimiento ¿ podría saber que hace aquí?- el asintió levemente.

Espero a Eriol me invitó al cine de sorpresa- Eriol claro...

Que coincidencia, resulta que yo espero a Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Shaira y Leire justamente para ir al cine- Shaoran la miró extrañado.

A ti... También te huele a gato encerrado- Sakura asintió justo antes de que ella y Li se pusieran a Charlar sobre que película verían.

-End-

Hola espero les haya gustado: contestaré los mensajes :D:

Pamelita-Sakurosa: Me alegra que te gusten los poemas y te encantara la historia.-

Guest- Actualizare cuando pueda e tratare de que sea siempre.-

R-Karolyna: Entiendo aveces me pasa lo mismo, le dice usted por que es acostumbrado llamarle usted cuando a una persona de dices por su apellido.

Patty81medina: bueno eh escuchado muchas versiones pero la adapte para que combinara con la historia.

Sofia: me encanto, y lo utilizare obviamente.

Mizuki-chan: no esperes más!

Getsukei: Claro! buenos malos como sea aunque si necesito malos: lo de la letra, hmm la verdad me gustaría que eso viniera mas adelante.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow la historia gusta mucho eso me agrada xD Son unos Grosos/as!.

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece por ende no puedo apoderarme de la historia ni de sus personajes. En cambió esta historia y sus personajes (solo algunos) me pertenecen.

Esta historia fue creada sin fines de Lucro.

-SCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCCSCC SCCSCCSCC-

Salvadas por desconocidos-

Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaira, Leire,Rika y Chiharu se dirigieron al cine.

Obviamente las 6 chicas fueron el centro de atención, cada una con su belleza exótica y particular.

Sakura se sentía cohibida, nunca había sido el centro de atención entre los chicos, no de esa manera.

Shaoran y Eriol si hubieran podido les hubiesen sacado los ojos a todos aquellos que osaban posar su mirada sobre Sakura e Tomoyo respectivamente.

Bueno... es hora de despedirse- los chicos movieron sus cabezas en forma de asentimiento. Sakura le sonrío a Shaoran y le beso la mejilla- Adiós Li-san- el susodicho no podía estar más feliz o sonrojado.

Tomoyo, hizo lo mismo con Eriol el cual se puso igual o peor que Shaoran.

Cuando ya estuvieron lejos Leire dijo:

Jajjaja los vieron estaban como tomate, los chicos son tan predecibles- todas rieron bueno... todas menos Sakura y Tomoyo que estaban en su propio mundo.

Ajam... seguirán en la luna o nos prestarán atención- Shaira no podía estar más divertida con la situación.

No seas mala Shai-chan- Rika habló entre risas- no ves que están locas enamoradas- A lo siguiente Sakura y Tomoyo desearon que la tierra las tragaran.

Mejor vamos y las dejamos con Li-san y Hiragizawa-san, ya saben para que por fin se atrevan a dar el paso- Sakura y Tomoyo se taparon la cara con las manos ante el comentario de Chiharu, lo único que oyeron fue un "¡Cuidado!" y unas manos que la sostenían de forma fuerte por sus cinturas y las Apartaban del camino.

Que.. cuando... como?- Sakura no lograba decir cosas coherentes ni abrir los ojos. Estaba paralizada por el miedo, cuando por fin los logro abrir, lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos miel que la miraban con preocupación- ah... etto gracias por salvarme emm..- la persona que la salvo entendió el mensaje y dijo.

Shun Arizawa a sus ordenes señorita...- Sakura solo pudo quedarse embobada mirando al chico que la salvó.

Más alto que Li, de ojos miel grandes y expresivos. Piel canela. Cabello rubio peinado sin exagerar, su cara era de rasgos finos y masculinos, con unos labios finos, una nariz estrecha y una sonrisa verdaderamente encantadora. Llevaba puesta una camisa fuera de los jeans negros que tenía puestos, tenía desacomodada la corbata que era de color azul oscuro, un maletín de los de colegio y por último un reloj de plata. La miraba con curiosidad por saber el nombre de la persona a la que había salvado.

Sakura Kinomoto, un gusto Arizawa-san- dijo Sakura como pudo, aun seguía encantada con el chico que la había salvado.

EL gusto es mio Kinomoto-san- el chico sonrío de forma cortés a Sakura le recordó mucho a Eriol, por su forma de ser.

Emm que sucedió- Sakura estaba confundida, un momento estaba tranquila conversando con sus amigas y al otro, siendo salvada de algo que no sabía que era por un chico atractivo.

Casi las atropella un auto, que se salió de control por un cachorro, y subió a la vereda pero como usted y su amiga tenían la cara tapada no lo vieron, e imagino que sus amigas estaban demasiado paralizadas por el miedo – Sakura sonrío dulcemente, ese chico era muy amable

Tomoyo estaba en una situación parecida o igual.

-Tomoyo-

Que pasó?- aun no podía abrir mis ojos, estaba paralizada por el miedo que recorría mis venas. Cuando por fin los pude abrir, lo primero que vi fueron unos cautivadores ojos Beige, si Beige, jamás había visto ojos de ese color.

Casi las atropella un auto que se salió de control por un perro.- el joven que me habló tenia una voz suave y dulce.- disculpe el no haberme presentado.. Ryou Disumi, a sus ordenes señorita...- el joven me sonrío dando a entender que quería conocer mi nombre

Tomoyo Daidouji un gustó joven Disumi, y muchas gracias por haberme salvado – observe al joven detalladamente.

Unos centímetros más alto que Eriol. Cabello negro azabache largo hasta la cintura atado en una trenza. Ojos color Beige, tras unos lentes cuadrados. Una sonrisa de dientes completos que se podría comparar con el sol. Una cara varonil pero delicada. Con labios finos, ojos grandes y nariz estrecha. Piel nívea, una camisa metida dentro de unos jeans negros, una corbata azul , un cinturón negro y un reloj de plata.

Me miraba de forma preocupada.

Bien, señorita Daidouji, me imaginó que querrá saber como se encuentra su amiga- oh me olvide...

¡Sakura!- No deje que digiera ni media palabra antes de salir corriendo tras Sakura.

-Sakura-

Tomoyo vino corriendo asía mi diciendo cosas como "¿Estas bien?" "¿Te lastimaste?" "¿Quien es el?"entre otras preguntas... que no me dejo responder.

Si Tomy, estoy bien, no me lastime y el es Shun Arizawa. El me salvo la vida... emm el es?- EL chico de alado de Tomy era bien parecido, pero... no era Shun..digo... Shaoran.

Upss. El es Ryou Disumi- sonreí y no se por que pero Tomoyo me empezó a grabar- Nee Tomy, ¿por que me grabas?- Amm salen estrellas de los ojos de Tomoyo... da miedo

Es que esa sonrisa tuya ¡me encanta!- O.K ya entendí. Tomoyo tiene fiebre.

Oe Tomy-chan... ¿tienes fiebre?- me miro con una de esas caras de ella que me asustan.

Haaaay... eres taaaan tierna. Claro que no tengo fiebre, solo estoy encantada con tu ternura- primera reacción: esconderse de Tomoyo que da miedo.

Ajam... a donde se dirigen... claro si se puede Saber, Kinomoto-san- Arizawa-san es muy amable, y creo que después de salvarme la vida lo menos que puedo hacer es ser amable.

Ah comprar ropa.. se puede saber ¿a que viene la pregunta?- no es que desconfié.. pero la duda me carcome...

Pues, quería saber si podíamos acompañarlas- emmm... esto es ¿repentino?

Por mi esta bien, pero ustedes ¿que opinan chicas?- las demás asintieron- bueno supongo que eso es un si-

La verdad la tarde fue divertida supongo que incluso se puede pasar bien con desconocidos.

-fgvtynomjbvihdge-

Y os gustó.. parece que a Li y Eriol les llegaron unos rivales..

Los personajes serán agregados en cuanto estén los 6 que falta, irán apareciendo y tendrán una participación muy importante en la historia

3 - 3- 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 – Bye Kisses, :* 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 -


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Card Captor Skaura no me pertenece por ende sus personajes tampoco pertenecen todos A grupo CLAMP yo solo utilizo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

(Cezi555 me preguntaste por Naoko en esta historia ella estaba de viaje xD pero volverá pronto)

-Cap 4: si no te declaras tu rival te vencerá-

Esa semana no había sido la mejor para Li Shaoran... primero había vuelto su prima Li Mei Ling y no es que no le agradara la visita es que Mei Ling podía ser un dolor de cabeza si descubría lo del admirador secreto.

Luego se enteró de que SU Sakura se estaba viendo con un tal Shun Arizawa.

Para empeorar el tema... se había enterado de que una ex-novia suya Kiria había decidido hacerle una visita y eso si era un dolor de cabeza.

Mañana sería viernes y Shaoran no podía dormir sin escribir la carta para Sakura.

Cuando la idea vino a su cabeza la plasmo en un papel verde con su tradicional bolígrafo azul celeste

Luego de escribir ese poema se quedo dormido... de verdad tenía mucho sueño.

...-''''''...

Sakura estaba realmente:

¿confundida?

¿irracional?

¿intranquila?

¿triste?

Si todas aquellas palabras podían describir el animo de Sakura.

Ella no dejaba de pensar en 3 personas.

Shaoran Li- el chico del cual se enamoró desde la primaria

SU admirador- ese chico que dejaba tan tiernos poemas en su pupitre todos los viernes antes de clase

Y por último pero el que mas la confundía... Shun Arizawa- ese chico que apareció de la nada le salvó la vida y hizo que su corazón diera un salto cada vez que lo veía.

Se sentía extraño el no poder dejar de pensar en 3 chicos a uno.. aun no le encontraba rostro pero algún día le diría quien es ¿no?.

Se levantó observo el reloj despertador... 6:30am, si ella no había podido dormir por pensar en esos tres chicos.

Sakura sinceramente no sabía cuando se empezó a enamorar de un chico al cual ni le conocía rostro ni nombre ni de Shun Arizawa... aquel chico que ahora le robaba el corazón.

Tres chicos le gustaban tres chicos Sakura sabía que ah esa edad era normal... para las demás chicas en cambio... sakura siempre había estado enamorada de ese Chino de apellido Li y de nombre Shaoran.

Abrió su netbook y miró que habían 10 mensajes nuevos... unas 3 cadenas y los demás mensajes de sus amigas y dos MSN desconocidos para ella.

Abrió primero el de Tomoyo:

Sakurita.. hoy no voy a poder ir estoy enferma así que te aviso en caso de que Shaira Leire Rika y Chiharu se olviden (que lo más seguro es que suceda) que mañana nos encontraremos a las 12:00 en el parque pingüino para ir al centro comercial de compras! TQM ve con cuidado.

A lo que ella le respondió:

Querida Tommy:

Gracias por avisarme! allí estaré! ¡es una lastima que estés enferma! Te iré a visitar con las chicas esta tarde Besos Y cuidate mucho.

El de Rika decía algo así:

Saku! mañana 12:00am en el parque pingüino besos chao..

Sakura le respondio:

Okey tommy ya me aviso nos vemos en el colegio.

Los de Shaira y Leire decían casi lo mismo

Saku nos vemos mañana el el parque pingüino. 12:00am no tardes tomoyo nos tiene que dar un anuncio importante

Y el de chicharu le preguntaba la tarea de matemática.

Ahora el primer mensaje del MSN desconocido decía esto:

Sakura.. mañana a las 13:30 en el parque de diversiones? Besos Shun Arizawa.

Sakura sonrío pero enseguida quito su sonrisa... mañana justamente no podía.

Respondió:

Shun lamento decirte que no podre ir este sábado al parque de diversiones, ya que quede de encontrarme con mis amigas hora y media antes, aun así el domingo si podré te parece que vallamos el domingo?.

EL otro mensaje de MSN desconocido decía:

Sakura, son Shaoran (ya cuando leyó el soy Shaoran sakura se puso roja como tomate maduro), me gustaría invitarte a ir al cine el sábado a las 16:30... entiendo si no puedes.. o... si no quieres pero si aceptas me gustaría que me avisaras mi numero es (bla bla bla) Besos Shaoran Li.

Sakura sonriendo respondió:

Shaoran, este sábado estaré ocupada pero será a las 12:00 y supongo no será mucho rato así que claro que iré al cine contigo y si no puedo te enviare un mensaje este es mi numero (Bla Bla Bla no se me ocurre alguno.).

Salió y de MSN y se baño.

Luego de vestirse peinó su nueva larga cabellera Castaña en una cola de caballo, se puso sus guantes de redes verdes ( no se como se llaman, solo van enganchados el menique y el pulgar y son todo redes para abajo si los conocen y saben como se llaman me avisan) se puso un collar con la mitad de una estrella que decía Best. Tomoyo tenía la otra mitad que decía Friends , entonces cuando las unían decían Best Friends, el collar era de oro y las palabra Best estaba escrita en esmeraldas, la cadena era de oro blanco y tenía como otros dijes de estrellas en rubíes amatistas y zafiros, la mitad de tomoyo era exactamente igual excepto por la palabra, que era Friends.

Una pulsera que tenían todas sus amigas Tomoyo Rika Chiharu Shaira Leire y aunque no lo sabía bien esperaba que aun Naoko, hace años u la tenía cuando Naoko se fue de viaje las compro para que siempre se recordaran si alguna se tenía que ir.

La pulsera era de oro blanco tenia escrito en zafiros Best en rubíes Friends y en esmeraldas 4ever, tenía dibujadas (al parecer antes de que el oro fundido se endureciera) estrellas y flores. Unas caravanas (N/A: Para los que no saben que son las caravanas son como los aros pero en vez de ser grandes y circulares son de distintos diseños estrellas corazones lunas e incluso pueden tener plumas xD) con forma de estrellas y un anillo con una flor , el anillo era de oro puro, tenía la estrella de esmeraldas y detalles. Se lo había regalado Li para su cumpleaños n°12 y ella adoraba ese anillo por esa razón.

Se miró en el espejo del tocador se quitó las gafas (cuando se levantaba, antes de arreglarse utilizaba las gafas y de noche antes de acostarse), y se puso los lentes de contacto. Después de haberse arreglado bajo las escaleras

Kero!- saludó sonriendo a su pequeño cachorro.

Jugó un rato con Kero antes de que uno de sus mayordomos Kato le avisara de que EL Desayuno estaba listo, en la mesa se sentó frente a su madre y al lado de su hermano.

Cuando... volverás a traer a tus amigas-ella sabía que eso no era lo que quería preguntarle su madre pero para no hacer que hubiese tensión dijo con voz clara pero suave.

Estaba pensando.. mañana las chicas e yo iremos de compras- con ese comienzo su madre sonrío- así que estaba pensando en invitarlas a quedarse después de que yo vuelva del cine.- su madre alzó una ceja

¿AL cine?- y con una sonrisa picara que no agrado ni a su padre ni a su hermano y menos a ella dijo- y se puede saber ¿con quien?- sonrojada sakura susurró

Con Shaoran un amigo de la secundaria (N/A: Me corregí a mi misma el Liceo es la Secundaria xD)- su madre alzó una ceja divertida

"Amigo?"- dijo haciendo comillas en esa palabra.

Papá, que hora es?- su padre al ver la incomodidad miró el y dijo,

Deberías irte ya sino no llegarás- en realidad mentía llegaría con tiempo de sobra.

Asintiendo con la cabeza se despidió de todos mimo a Kero y salió corriendo de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo... su madre sabía demasiado...

-;p-POV Sakura-;p-

AL llegar al colegio me di cuenta de 4 cosas:

1- Li ya estaba allí,

2-Era la única "chica" en el salón.

3-Mi admirador ya estaba allí pues su carta se encontraba en mi pupitre

3- Shun Arizawa estaba allí.

Esperen un segundo... Que hace Shun Arizawa en la secundaria Seijo.

Otra cosa que note es que como eran todos hombres cualquiera podría ser mi admirado.. dilema señores dilema.

Buenos días!- salude como todas las mañanas.

Buenos días Kinomoto-san- si desde que cambie mi "Look" los chicos no han dejado de hablarme mirarme y soy mucho el centro de Sus miradas.. eh de admitir que es..

¡Molesto!

¡Irritante!

¡Y sobre todo Muy falso!.

No se cuando un ¡Buenos días Sakura! Me trajo de golpe a la realidad.

Buenos días Shaoran.. sobre lo del cine, bueno justo ah esa hora on tengo nada ue hacer antes- tenía a Shun al lado, quería dejar en claro que no es que no quisiera salir con el es que justo ah esa hora no podía- así que claro es mejor que quedarse encerrada en casa.- con mano temblorosa levanté la mano del pupitre 3 cartas una escrita en papel azul y otra en verde, no tenía buenas experiencias con las notas que no estaban escritas en papel verde así que primero abrí la azul si era algo malo me endulzaría con la verde.

_Sakura Kinomoto,_

_flor mas bella que tu no conozco,_

_si mi identidad quieres revelar,_

_a la salida en el parque pingüino me verás._

_S A._

NO era mi admirador las letras no eran ni parecidas, la de mi admirador era más... delicada.

Confundida al principio pensé que podría ser Li pero el no tenía las iniciales S A mas bien era S L, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza... Shun Arizawa!, no por nada yo tenía las mejores notas de la clase, sin presumir.

Tome la verde que decía algo así:

_Sakura  
no cambies por favor  
ya que como eres has conquistado mi corazón  
y he aquí mas de una razón  
hermosa flor de cerezo  
que todos los días su hermoso olor huelo  
y en el me pierdo  
de hipnotizantes ojos esmeraldas  
que anhelo  
corazón puro e ingenuo  
que ve lo que en verdad soy  
que no se detiene a pensar  
en el gran partido que soy  
todos la tildan fea  
yo de hermosura especial  
pues su exterior no cuenta  
sino su corazón  
dame una oportunidad cerezo  
para que puedas comprobar  
Que te amo de verdad .( no podía ver lo que decía allí abajo así que le agregue eso al final)  
tu admirador secreto._

Mi admirador es tan tierno, si tan solo supiera quien es..

Kinomoto-san- Una voz dijo a mis espaldas al darme vuelta vi a Shun sonriendo- podemos hablar por allá por favor- solo asentí y le seguí.

-Pov Shaoran-

Como se atreve a dejarle un carta y encima llevársela para hablar con ella alejada de mi... Eso no!

Shaoran no recuerdas lo que te dije la otra vez- suspirando repetí las palabras que me había dicho Eriol la semana pasada.

Si no te declaras, tu rival te vence- el sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- en realidad tengo planeado declararme a ella mañana en el cine, y decirle que soy su admirador secreto- Eriol sonrió más y dijo:

Te tardaste amigo yo ya me declare a Tomoyo- WTF? Por que no me lo dijo...

-End-

Y os gustó?, os dejo con la intriga de que están hablando Shun y Sakura, como se declaró Eriol, cual es el anunció de Tomoyo... y sobre todo... Shaoran dirá la verdad a Sakura?-

El poema de Shaoran no lo escribí yo lo escribió Sofia Trinidad gracias!

Review? 3

-Bye Kisses :3-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: La historia SCC no es de mi propiedad por ende sus personajes tampoco lo son, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia sin fines de Lucro.

Cap 6: Muchas cosas para dos días-

Cuando como por que?- esas eran las palabras que salían de la boca de Shaoran, por que su mejor amigo no le había dicho que hace una semana se declaro con Tomoyo Daidouji?.

Eriol sonrío y de una forma tranquila (contrario a como se encontraba su mejor amigo) dijo:

Tomoyo e yo decidimos que no diríamos nada del tema hasta que ella decidiera aceptar mi oferta de noviazgo o no aceptarla, ayer mismo acepto y por ende le dije que te diría, a ti y a Yamazaki- Muy sorprendido Shaoran sonrío y dijo:

¡Felicitaciones! ahora solo falta que yo me declare a Sakura, por que si bien tengo entendido Yamazaki ya se declaró a Mihara- Eriol asintió de forma afirmativa y la cabeza de Shaoran volvió al tema de importancia... Sakura, ¿como se le declararía? Y peor aun ¡¿que estaba hablando con Arizawa?!.

-POV Sakura-

No podía creer lo que Arizawa-san me estaba diciendo..

De-debí haber escuchado m-mal.. que me dijiste?- no era necesario que me viera en un espejo para saber que debo tener la boca abierta en una O y un sonrojo bestial en mi rostro.

Que me gustas Sakura y quiero que seas mi novia- No, no escuche mal... ¡Arizawa-san estaba enamorado de mi! ¡ y quería que fuera su novia!- no tienes que aceptar ahora tomate un tiempo para pensar tu respuesta- Aun estaba paralizada. Cuando recupere la compostura me dirigí a mi asiento y le susurré a Chiharu Shaira y Leire:

Necesito hablar con ustedes en el receso ¿si?- ellas asintieron preocupadas, lo más seguro es por que debo estar blanca como un papel.

Jamás había prestado menos atención a las clases yo siempre presto atención a los profesores pero hoy precisamente tenía mi cabeza en júpiter.

-POV Chiharu-

Sakura actuaba muy rara como si tuviera miedo de que alguien escuchara lo que nos iba a contar.

Vi-vieron el nuevo?- Todas asentimos como no verlo era hermoso!- Chicas ustedes podrían esperar hasta mañana que este Tomoyo?- no se que le sucede a Saku una vez que ella va contar algo no se detiene por nada del mundo.

Claro- dijimos todas... esto me huele a gato encerrado.

-POV sakura-

Realmente no quería que tomoyo fuera la última en enterarse así que en el último momento me retracte y pensé "Aun puedo aguantar un día más para desahogarme".

En clase no deje de mirar por la ventana.. no me podía concentrar ojala se me pasara, necesito concentrarme para la practica de animadoras.

Cuando la hora llegó,me olvide de todo y me concentre en entrenar y hacer los movimientos bien, no necesitaba darme un dolor de cabeza.

Bien chicas!- la voz de la entrenadora me trajo de nuevo a la realidad- ¡Lamento informarles que como hoy el equipo de fútbol debe entrenar a esta hora nosotras debemos cancelar la practica!- genial.. es decir no es que no me guste ser animadora solo que hoy no estoy en mi mejor momento.

Con mucha pesadez y confusión llegue a casa.

Sakura mi amor !, quieres ir de compras- en otro momento hubiera dicho "¡Lo siento mami pero estoy muy cansada por el entrenamiento!", pero hoy justamente, necesitaba distraerme.

¡Claro mami deja me arreglo!- corriendo subí las escaleras esquive a Kero a mi hermano a mi padre a los mayordomos y a las mucamas y me metí en mi habitación. Abrí el armario de donde saque: Una falda de tela con volados de color Verde, una camisa Lila-azulada, un saco rosa y unas sandalias Rojas con taco corrido no muy altas. Me metí a la tina estuve como unos 10 minutos (tiempo record) me cambié y me puse las mismas joyas que estaba utilizando es decir: el collar la pulsera y el anillo (N/A: Si vistes el Cap anterior sabrás a cuales me refiero) , me peine y deje suelto el cabello y baje corriendo las escaleras.

-()()()()() OO POV normal OOOO (()))()()()()()()(()—-

Sakura pasó una tarde muy amena con su madre de compras compro muchas cosas bonitas que utilizaría mañana para ir de compras con amigas y al cine con Shaoran.

Cuando llegó a su casa se dirigió a la cama sin cenar alegando que estaba muy cansada, pero la verdad, todo el asunto de Shun la tenía distraída.

-POV NORMAL-

Sakura se levantó a las 9:30, después de todo era sábado, se levantó, y vistió peino y bajo así nomas para desayunar, ya tendría tiempo para arreglarse más tarde.

EL desayunó paso muy ameno, estaban SU madre su padre su hermano y dos amigos de su hermano : Yue y Yukito (no me acuerdo del apellido de Yukito me lo pueden decir?).

¡Buen provecho!- dijo Sakura al levantarse de la mesa.

¡Sakurita a donde vas?!- Su madre sonaba curiosa a lo que Sakura respondió

NO recuerdas que te dije que me juntaría con las chicas?- sabía la pregunta que vendría: "¿no era a las 12:00?"

Saku, no era a las 12?- Pregunto su padre.

SI pero ayer quede de ir a ver a Tomoyo pero como no pude le avise que hoy iría más temprano para compensarla.- su madre y padre solo asintieron y la despidieron.

-OOOOOOOO Sábado OOOOOOOOOOO-

Sakura subió hasta su Habitación donde saco de su armario la ropa que utilizaría: Unos Jeans que había comprado el día anterior, eran de esos que parecían viejos pero eran nuevos se notaba, una remera de color violeta con todas palabras en inglés y una mujer en ella. Una campera de jean por ultimo unas converse de color Azul oscuro, todo comprado el día anterior.

Se metió en la tina donde relajo sus huesos... aún tenía tiempo, estuvo como unos 20 minutos en la tina, cuando salió se y se vistió. Abrió su joyero de donde Saco, el collar que decía Best, la pulsera que decía Best Friends 4Ever, un el anillo de LI y por ultimo unas caravanas de Plumas.

Se peinó el cabello en dos coletas y bajó las escaleras.

Kato, podrías decirle a Maiyo (El chofer) que por favor venga- Kato asintió y se fue.

Unos minutos después Maiyo apareció y se inclino ante su ama.

Maiyo de que hemos hablado?- A Sakura no le gustaba que se le inclinara.

Perdón... a donde quiere que la Lleve señorita Kinomoto- Sakura sonrío y dijo con calma.

A la casa de Tomoyo por favor- Maiyo se sabía el camino hasta aquella casa al derecho y al revés.

Claro- después de haber dicho esto Sakura y Maiyo subieron a la Limusina y se fueron hasta la casa de la mejor amiga y prima de Sakura Tomoyo Daidouji.

- HORAS DESPUÉS-14:30-

Sakura se la pasó muy bien con Tomoyo y se la estaba pasando muy bien con sus amigas.

Bien Tomoyo suelta la sopa- si Sakura estaba ansiosa por saber que era lo que le quería decir Tomoyo

Primero TU kinomoto- Sakura estaba tan ansiosa que no le importo decirle todo a las chicas.

Bien primero: Shun Arizawa se me declaró el Viernes- Todas abrieron la boca como pez- y segundo: Tengo una cita con LI! hoy a las 16:00- si no la tuvieran sujeta a la cabeza la mandíbula de las amigas de Sakura hubieran chocado contra el suelo.

Pero que! tenemos que arreglarte no puedes ir vestida así!- Sakura sonrío.

Claro! Después de que Tomoyo hablé-

Yo em... Eriol Hiraguizawa e yo somos Novios!- Sakura y todas sus amigas la abrazaron.

¡Felicitaciones! - Hablaron todas al mismo tiempo.

¡Ya se estaban tardando!- Tomoyo solo dijo:

Quieren saber como fue?- Las chicas solo asintieron- bien fue algo así-

Flash Back-

Pov tomoyo-

Daidouji-san?-

Mandé Hiraguizawa-san- Eriol se veía nervioso.

Esto yo a mí- dio un largo suspiro saco una rosa y me dijo- Esto enamorado de ti Tomoyo Daidouji y me gustaría saber ¿ quieres ser mi novia?-

-End Flash Back-

Las chicas solo suspiraron y Tomoyo dijo:

Hay que preparar a Sakura para su cita!-

-POV Sakura!-

Las chicas estuvieron una hora buscando algo para ponerme en la cita ¡No se decidían por nada! Si a una le gustaba algo a la otra no y así sucesivamente.

Hasta que ¡por fin! Se decidieron por:

Un vestido Negro corto hasta las rodillas y con tules, paresia de princesa pero corto y Strapless. Una tolera Lila con botones con flores azules. Unas sandalias de taco corrido de color rosa y con cintas hasta menos de media pierna.

Un poco de maquillaje ¡por dios tenía 12 años!, por eso se lo sacaron.

EL anillo que LI le regalo, un collar así: El collar tenía una cadena de oro, con dos delfines de jade formando un corazón como dije. Un brazalete, de oro blanco que decía en color azul tipo zafiro: Tu eres la razón por la que sonrío, el cual se lo había regalado su madre. Y por ultimo unas caravanas de delfines de oro.

Un poco de barniz rosa claro y por ultimo le hicieron bucles en el cabello.

Al sentirse demasiado producida Sakura susurró algo de que solo era el cine.

Ellas rieron y dijeron : "Es tu primera cita Sakura".

-/_-

Shaoran estaba esperando a Sakura en la entrada del cine iba vestido algo así:

Unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra y unos zapatos negros.

Tenía su cabello color chocolate desordenado que le daba un toque rebelde, un collar que tenía su signo que le regalo Sakura para su cumpleaños y un rolex regalado por su prima LI Mei Ling.

Obviamente era el centro de la mirada de muchas chicas.

Cuando la vio llegar se quedo embobado y obviamente no dejo sus nervios de Lado.

Buenas Tardes Sakura te ves muy hermosa- un adorable sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Sakura.

Y tu muy apuesto Shaoran- EL aludido se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, le ofreció la mano a Sakura y entraron al cine.

-%%%%%%%%%%%-

Sakura y Shaoran se decidieron por una comedia romántica llamada "Como confesarte a una mujer" Shaoran estaba muy nervioso había llegado el momento.

AL salir del cine Shaoran invito a Sakura hasta un parque cercano donde decidió declararse.

Kinomoto-san- Shaoran se veía nervioso y estaba muy sonrojado, Sakura asintió insitandolo a proseguir- Yo solo quería decirle que...- sin saber que decir Shaoran se levantó de la banca y recogió una flor de Sakura de aquel árbol, se la entrego a Sakura y armado de un nuevo valor dijo- Sakura, tu me gustas mucho y soy tu admirador secreto- Sakura abrió la boca como pez y la cerro como buscando que decir, Al ver la falta de palabras Shaoran se asustó y dijo- ¡Perdón!- justo antes de Salir corriendo.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando: demasiadas cosas para tan solo dos días.

-END-

Y... y os gustó ah llegado el momento más deseado por ustedes Shaoran se declaró y le contó todo A Sakura pero tranquilos la historia no termina aquí no hasta que una a los personajes que me mandaron y tenga un final feliz wiii.

Review? :3

-Bye Kisses 3-PD: Sof podrías mandarme uno de tus poemas lo voy a necesitar Byeee-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece en cambió esta historia creada sin fines de Lucro sip.

-¡La gran noticia!-

Sakura vio a sus amigas con una cara de "No me creerán lo que me pasó".

Y era verdad. Aquella tarde las había invitado a ir a su casa a quedarse a dormir... las necesitaba.

C-chicas, no me creerán lo que me sucedió- Sakura estaba roja, pero se lo pensó bien Yue, Yukito y Touya estaban al otro lado de la puerta estaba segura.

Mejor les habló cuando los 3 chicos que ya saben salgan detrás de la puerta es decir a las 12:00 de la noche.- Susurró Sakura.- Ahora mejor leamos mis correos.- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que su hermano la escuchara.

Abrió su laptop y soltó un chillido de emoción.

Ahhh!, no puede ser tengo un mensaje de Naoko.- las chicas se arremolinaron al rededor de Sakura, esperando que Sakura hablara- "_Queridas, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Shaira y Leire, ¿como se encuentran?, yo estoy muy feliz aquí en París aunque ¡Las extraño muchísimo! _ Os quería avisar que ¡En una semana volveré a Japón!... ¿a que es genial? Os extraño mucho ¿ya se los dije?, bueno debo contarles algo, pero perfiero dejarlo para cuando llegué japón con afecto Naoko".

Sakura y sus amigas gritaron, no podía ser más perfecto.

"-"""""""""""""""""-""""""""""""""""-"

Bien- susurró Sakura- ahora que ya se fueron... Shaoran se me declaró!- pasaron, 1,2,3,4,5 segundos antes de que pareciera que las chicas se querían comer a Sakura con preguntas.

Cuando?- preguntó Shaira.

Hoy durante la cita- declaró Sakura sonrojada.

Como?-Preguntó Tomoyo.

Bien... me llevó al parque después del cine, donde no sentamos bajo un árbol de Cerezo en una banca, el se levantó y me dijo: Me gustas y bueno yo soy tu admirador secreto- Las chicas abrieron los ojos de par en par.

Shaoran Li es tu admirador secreto?!- Sakura asintió.

Si, pero luego de decirlo salió corriendo- susurró Sakura sonrojada.

Que tonto!- dijeron sus amigas al uniso.

Cambiando de tema- dijo Sakura dando a entender que no quería tocar el tema- ya decidieron que van ah hacer para ayudar en la fiesta de primavera- con todo lo que pasó en la semana sakura se había olvidado de la fiesta... y... de lo de la carta negra, en realidad ahora que ya sabía lo de quien era su admirador es carta no le interesaba mucho. Tomoyo y Shaira sonrieron -nótese que cuando Tomoyo y Shaira sonríen de esa manera no significa nada bueno para la salud mental de Sakura- con temor preguntó:

Q-que p-planean ?- Sakura hablo tartamudeando.

Nosotras nada- dijeron de forma inocente.

Pero... ya sabes que te pondrás? El festival es mañana-Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, Sakura abrió los ojos, como se podía haber olvidado ese tema.

Sakura se levanto como flash abrió su armario y empezó a tirar : pantalones vestidos polleras shorts, sacos, camperas y medias como loca, dándole a entender a sus amigas que efectivamente no sabía que ponerse.

Leire- Tranquila Saku, nosotras te ayudaremos- Sakura miró a su amiga con temor, cuando sus amigas la "Ayudaban" a vestirse, siempre terminaba avergonzada.

Sakura- no es necesario- las chicas alzaron los hombros, Salura suspiró las necesitaba- lo admito las necesito.- las chicas sonrieron- pero por lo menos dejen que escuche algo de música- todas sonrieron, sakura, puso "Princess of China" en su laptop, y empezaron a bailar y cantar mientas buscaban la ropa.

Leire Habló primero:

Leire- Que tal unos jeans estilo gastado, una camisa roja, corbata violeta suelta, chaleco de cuero y unas converse?- Sakura negó con la cabeza y dijo:

Sakura- Me vería muy ruda- Shaira asintió y dijo:

Shaira- ¿Que tal, una musculosa militar, con corbata floja azul , una capri de jean y unas all star? - Sakura negó alegando que:

Sakura- me vería muy rebelde- Chiharu asintió, y dijo:

Chiharu- yo creo que esto esta mejor: una blusa lila, una falda de jean unas converse azules y una campera de jean- Sakura negó:

Sakura- No me ayo en eso- Eran ellas o Sakura estaba difícil esa noche, Tomoyo Leire Shaira Rika y Chiharu hicieron una ronda y empezaron a susurrar entre ellas.

Abrieron el armario de donde sacaron ropa que Sakura no pudo ver, Tomoyo fue la bocera:

Tomoyo- las chicas e yo te presentamos la ropa que juntamos para la fiesta de primavera: Un vestido azul estilo tu-tu, unas botas cortas negras, un saco lila y un cinturón rosa con una flor- Sakura sonrío abrió el armario y saco:

Un vestido strapless estilo tu-tu pero rosado y unas chatitas rojas, quitó el tu-tu azul y las bota negras, sonrío y dijo

Sakura- Así esta mejor- Luego de hablar empezó a cantar la canción que se escuchaba en ese instante "Lady Marmalade", mientras bailaba.

Sus amigas se descostillaban de la risa.

Sakura disfrutó esa noche, como todas la que pasaba con sus mejores amigas.

-AL día siguiente-

Sakura despertó y Dijo en un grito-.

Sakura- ¡Arriba que llegamos tarde!- en realidad no era así era muuuuuuuuuy temprano pero a Sakura le encantaba molestar a sus amigas.

Todas se levantaron como flash, y sacaron todas su uniformes mientras sakura estaba que le dolían las costillas de la risa.

Cuando se vistió y arreglo, Sakura noto que en su tocador se encontraba una carta por la letra de su madre:

"_Querida Sakura-chan lamento anunciarte que al terminar la fiesta de primavera, el chofer te llevara al aéreo puerto nos vamos de viaje"_

Que dijo que!?- grito escandalizada Sakura

-###############33-

Siento la tardanza y que no sea muy largo pero les prometo que en el próximo será más largo y aparecerá el primer personaje que recibí apuren a enviar sus personajes gente!, unos capitulos atras esta la ficha ;)

-Bye Kisses-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sakura card captor no me pertenece (No negare que no quisiera que así fuera) Yo solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer realidad una de mis locas ideas xD.

-A pesar que pasan los años-

Sakura releyó la carta, una vez de haber vuelto del festival de primavera, donde comprobo que Shaoran estaba muy avergonzado y no había ido.

Sakura se encontraba recostada en su casa, ella se había venido antes con la clásica escusa "No me siento bien", había avisado que estaría en su casa.

Esa carta la estaba volviendo loca, Sakura habló con todos sus amigos antes de alegara que se "Sentía mal".

Se metió a la tina, sacó se celular y empezó a buscar en su lista de contactos.

Leire

Leimo Lulu

Li Mei Ling

Li Shaoran.

Dudó.

"_Vamos Sakura no seas cobarde"_

Se dijo a si misma.

"_Debes ah hablar con el antes de marcharte, quizás el te espere y cuando vuelvas por fin puedan ser algo"_

Llamo a Shaoran:

_¿Hola?_

Habló una voz en el celular.

_Hola Shaoran soy Sakura._

_Sakura sobre lo del domingo yo..._

_Shaoran, necesito hablar contigo Urgente._

_Ok ahorita?_

_Ahorita! en el parque pingüino_

Sakura salió rápido y se vistió de apuro:

Unos jeans gastados, una camisa azul un chaleco de jean y unas converse.

Se puso las joyas de siempre y bajo las escaleras rápido como un relámpago.

Maiyo, Al parque pingüino ahora- Maiyo asintió, Sakura estaba apurada de seguro Shaoran ya estaría allí.

Cuando llegó lo vio tranquilo en una de las bancas.

Buenas tardes Shaoran-kun- Saludó amable Sakura, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

Buenos días Sakura-chan, puedo saber para que me llamaste tan a prisa- Sakura no contestó, solo se acerco al ambarino mientras este se volvía un manojo de nervios.

Con un movimiento suave besó los labios del ambarino, al principio Shaoran quedó paralizado, pero luego siguió a la oji-esmeralda.

Sakura se separó y con tristeza miro los ojos ámbares de Shaoran.

Hoy, me voy de Japón y solo quería dejarte en claro que te quiero demasiado y que espero que cuando vuelva nada allá cambiado y que cuando vuela podamos ser algo- Sakura habló y esperó a que Shaoran hablara.

Claro que si!- una bocina se escucho, cortando la frase de Shaoran, Sakura despidió con un beso a Shaoran y subió a la limusina de su familia, sabiendo que ese sería la última por muchos años ves que vería a Shaoran y a todos sus amigos.

- 4 años después, Los Ángeles, U.S.A-

Se puede, observar a una adolescente sentada en su cama mientras en su laptop escribe un mensaje a sus antiguas mejores amigas.

La joven responde al nombre de Sakura Kinomoto, cabello castaño largo hasta su cintura, (ya sin extensiones) adornados, por mechas de color, verde, violeta y negro. Tez blanca porcelana, suave y brillante. Ojos Verde esmeralda. Su cara tenia rasgos finos y delicados adornados por una sonrisa que mostraba la felicidad que sentía al poder comunicarle a sus amigas las buenas noticias. Un cuerpo formado por su trabajo en el equipo de animación y atletismo. Sakura observo las maletas que se encontraban sobre su cama.

Saku, llego el taxi ya nos vamos!- con mucha energía, y como pudo bajo con las maletas.

Subió al taxi y miró por la ventana mientras veía como los edificios se perdían de su vista.

-2 días después Aeropuerto de Tokyo JAPÓN-

Sakura estaba emocionada, mientras buscaba con la mirada ah algo o a alguien.

Y allí aparecieron sus mejores amigas y Eriol Hiragizawa, pero donde estaba SU Shaoran?.

Corrió a los brazos de su mejor amiga Tomoyo.

Hola- Saludó alegre Tomoyo.

Hola, y... Shao-kun?- Tomoyo la mire con pena.

Sakurita, quizás eso sea algo que debes ver por ti misma antes de saberlo por otra persona.-

A Sakura, no le gustó en absoluto el tono de Tomoyo.

Donde se encuentra ahora?- preguntó mirando a Eriol.

Estará en el parque pingüino, en 2 horas , no se si quieras ir- dijo temeroso.

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo más sakura subió a la Limusina que los trasladaría a Tomoeda, y pidió a Maiyo que la llevara al parque y rápido.

-2 horas parque pingüino Tomoeda-

Sakura vio, a Shaoran en el parque y justo cuando iba a correr a sus bazos, vio como una muchacha pelirroja de ojos azules, lo besaba y el mundo de Sakura se destruyó.

Corrió a toda velocidad, con lágrimas cayendo en sus mejillas, sin importarle pasar así por delante de Shaoran, no cruzo ni medio parque al ser sostenida de la muñeca por una mano firme.

¿Sakura?- La voz de Shaoran se escucho a los oídos de Sakura, ella no hizo nada por aguantar sus lágrimas.

Me prometiste que cuando volviera seríamos algo- Sakura lloraba a mares.

Y lo somos- respondió Shaoran secamente.

Si, solo amigos- tratando de tranquilizarse Sakura habló- como fue que me olvidaste?

Fueron 4 años Sakura- Shaoran se veía irritado.

si... 4 años en los que yo no te olvide- Sakura se dio la vuelta y susurró- a pesar de los años te sigo amando- sin más camino hacia la salida del parque y a su vieja mansión... se conocía el camino de memoria y había ordenado a Maiyo que se fuera necesitaba pesar.

-dfebkbdifvbfrvkiws.S.-

Primero que nada: Más adelante entenderán el porque de el adelanto bruto de la historia segundo ya para el próximo cap tengo planeado incluir los personajes que recibí tercero: Review? :3

-Bye Kisses 3-


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sakura card captor no me pertenece ni sus personajes yo solo los utilizo para una loca idea mía.**

**Se que la mayoría de ustedes (la mayoría? Todos!) Pensarán :**

**Por que el adelanto en su historia.**

**Quiero hacer la historia larga y como que con esto de que se hacercaba el final feliz pensé: ¡mejor hago que todos sufran! :D y pfff eh aquí :D.**

**-:):):):(:(Las cosas que cambian):(:(:(:(:(-**

**Cuando era chica Sakura creció con la enzeñansa, que "no importan los años siempre debes cumplir tus promesas", pero al parecer Shaoran Li no había sido enseñado igual.**

**Se miró en el espejo, ¡estaba horrible!, tenía ojeras (eran las 5:00 am y ella aún sin dormir), los rastros de sus lágrimas seguían allí presentas para recordarle su dolor, su maquillaje, estaba corrido, su cabello echo una maraña.**

**Suspiró y empezo a desvestirse mientras pensó en la posibilidad de ahogarse.**

**Se metió en la tina y empezo a hundir sus cabeza mas y mas.**

**Justo cuando estaba apunto de meter su cabeza completa, todos los recuerdos de su vida vinieron a su cabeza.**

**Sus amigos su familia, ¡por ellos valía la pena vivir! ¡no dejaría que una simple mosca se interpusiera entre Su Shao-kun y ella!.**

**Miro para sus adentros, sabía que había perdido la batalla pero aún no la guerra.**

**SI le demostraría a Li de lo que se perdía y haría que se olvidara de esa mosquita muerta!.**

**Sonrío triunfante y empezó a vestirse y arreglarse con ropa deportiva , saldría a dar un paseo, su primer destino, investigar sobre esa pelirroja y quien mejor que su mejor amiga tomoyo para ayudarla.**

**Bajo por la escalera que tenía su balcón, con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas.**

**Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tomando atajos y llegó a la casa de Tomoyo ( ran las 6:00 am y era domingo a esa hora Tomoyo se levantaba para salir a pasear.) Y allí la vio como lo imagino.**

**Sakurita!- Tomoyo sabía que Sakura estaba deprimida, le extrañaba verla ahi.**

**Sonrío, de que se preocupaba Sakura era fuerte.**

**Hola Tommy debo hablar contigo!- No tenía tiempo de rodeos tenia mucha gente con que hablar- Necesito saber más de esa... "Pelirroja"- Si Sakura había cambiado mucho en esos años, ya no era la misma niña inocente y incrédula que jamás pensaría mal de nadie.**

**Apellido: Anakiimo **

**Nombre: Hikari **

**Edad: 16 años.**

**Proviene de una familia rica de Tokyo, sus padres y los de LI prepararon una cita a ciegas y por más que Li le dijo que tenía ah alguien especial, ella le coqueteo y el callo Maldita Arroz! (lean al revés Arroz).- Tomoyo estaba furiosa odiaba la tristeza de Sakura.**

**S- Gracias Tommy, oye me ayudas a recolectar más información?- Sakura estaba decidida a recuperar a Shaoran como fuera.**

**T- LO dudas? Quiero terminar con ella y su amiguita que me quiere robar a MII! Eriol- Sakura la miró extrañada**

**S-¡Eriol! el me ayudara después de todo cuando tu te convertiste en su novia el e yo nos hicimos buenos amigos- Las amigas sonrieron cómplices y empezaron su carrera a la mansión Hiragizawa. **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*POV ERIOL*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Esa chica me tenía harto, no logra entender que la única para mi es Tomoyo.**

**No voy a decir que no es linda, por que mentiría si lo es, tiene un bonito cabello lila y ojos avellana, pero simplemente no es mi tipo.**

**Yo las prefiero, de ojos amatista y cabello azul, en preferencia que se llamen Tomoyo Daidouji y tengan de prima a Sakura Kinomoto.**

**Eh sido lo suficientemente claro? Pero ella, creo que se llama Hikaru Aikimiko, no lo entiende y no me deja de acosar.**

**Me pare en la terraza y observe como el sol brillaba a pesar de ser las 7:14, y allí vienen Tommy y Sakura... Aguarden un segundo ¿Tommy y Sakura que hacen ahí?. Lo más veloz que pude corrí a recibirlas , estaba preocupado por Sakura.**

**E- Hola hermosa, Buenos días Sakura-san- a pesar de ser bueno amigos Sakura e yo nos respetábamos y mucho.**

**T- Buenos días Amor!- No tardó para que Tomoyo se colgara en mi cuello.**

**S- Buenos días Eriol-san, como te encuentras?- Sonreí ella siempre preocupada por los demás.**

**E- Bien, no cambias Sakura, siempre preocupada por los demás, tu como estas?, digo después de lo de ayer..- trate de tener el mejor tacto posible. Es decir, tenia muchas razónes ente ellas estaban 1- NO quería que Tommy me matara y 2 Sakura es una buena amiga mía.**

**Estoy bien, quiero saber algo. Que sabes de esa tal Aniikimo Hikari? - Sonreí que NO sabía de ella debía pregunar Shaoran me había contado toda su vida.**

**E-Nació un 15 de abril, en realidad es morocha de ojos negros pero utiliza lentes de contacto y esta tenida, su color favorito es el rojo.- Antes de que continuara, Sakura me dijo:**

**S- Eriol, si quieres ganar a alguien, debes saber sus defectos. ¿Alergias?-Enseguida entendí ella haría las preguntas yo respondo.**

**E- Arañs gatos, perros y conejillos de indias.-**

**S- ¿ que odia?-**

**E- El chocolate, shaoran no lo sabe, los perros las arañas los gatos, las guitarra y la música- No se de donde pero Sakura saco una tablet y empezó a anotar cada palabra que yo decía .**

**S- ¿Sabes quien.. aparte de Shaoran... me puede dar más información?- Solo asentí, su mejor amiga en realidad la odiaba seguro ayudaría.**

**E- Aikimiko Hikaru- Tomoyo ardía en celos.**

**T- pero es su mejor amiga- **

**E- La odia- dije mientras alzaba mis hombros- Adiós amor, adiós Sakura- Dije- Oh por cierto ¿saben donde vive?- Sakura detuvo la arrastrada- que le daba a Tomoyo a la casa de la chica- Vive en (Blah Blah Blah) - Sakura corrío con Tomoyo a sus espaldas mientras Eriol Reía **

************un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña************

**Llalallalalalalla actualizare más pronto ¡Woo Hoo! celebren gente celebren yo se que quieren celebrar lo veo en sus ojos .-. ... Nah ya me voy xD no hay nada más que decir (creo) **

**Me fui :)**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨B By Bye K Ki Kis Kiss Kisses :*¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece, en cambio esta historia si :) yo solo secuestre a sus personajes apra escribirla muajjjaaa o.O

-#####-

Cap 10:

-$$$$$pov Sakura$$$$$$$$$$$$$-

Mi mirada estaba perdida... no había sido mucha la información que me había dado Hikaru (solo por que Tomoyo había ido conmigo y es su enemiga)... pero servía..

Me empecé a cambiar... mientras otro suspiro escapo de mis labios. Odiaba los lunes (N/A: Lunes ¬¬' -.-') baje las escaleras ya con el uniforme puesto...

Otra vez no había nadie en casa pero ya estaba acostumbrada.. mime un rato a Kero Y desayuné...

Soy solo yo o todo va en cámara lenta.

Salí y me puse los patines iría patinando por los viejos tiempos y ya soné como abuelita.

Mientras patinaba observe con nostalgia los lugares por los que pasaba, había extrañado Tomoeda.

Cuando llegué a la secundaria Seijo.. LO primero fue a mi Shaoran y a Anakiimo besándose en la entrada... mi perfecto día arruinado

Sakura!- escuche como dos voces gritaban y antes de poder decir algo Naoko y Chiharu estaban abrasándome

Naoko, Chiharu salgan de encima mio por favor-en cuanto ellas salieron de mi espalda Shaoran se acerco y susurró un "debemos hablar"

Esto no es bueno nadie dice "tenemos que hablar" por algo bueno (N/A:Germán *-*)

Lo seguí hasta uno de los pasillos donde me enfrentó

Shao: Sakura has oído el dicho "si amas algo dejalo ir?"- asentí sabia por donde venia todo- si me sigues amando... debes entender que de verdad amo a Hikari por favor no te interpongas- no pude evitar llorar

Saku: Si así lo quieres Li-san.. así será todos estos años esperando por volver a verte tirados a la basura No me vuelvas ah hablar siquiera mirar en lo que resta de tu vida!- Salí corriendo.. si quizás fui dramática pero que esperaba... el amor de mi vida... se me escapó...para siempre...

Me senté en una banca mientras lloraba -no sin antes fijarme que no hubiera nadie más-

Hola por que lloras?- escuche una voz a mi espalda...alce mi cabeza y vi a una chica de 16 años (N/A:eh tenido que ponerle mas edad Sofia después de todo han pasado los años XD) ojos dorados, cabello café oscuro y una bonita sonrisa- soy Nozomi tu?-

S-soy S-akura – dije entre lágrimas

Sakura por que lloras?- era una chica bastante extraña primero ¿como es que llegó aquí si no la había visto?

Me rompieron el corazón-susurré con voz entre cortada

Quien fue tan tonto para romperle el corazón a una chica tan linda?- sonreí apena la conocía y ya me caía bien.

Por que eres tan amable conmigo si a penas te conozco- ella sonrío

Tomoyo habla mucho sobre ti- eso lo explica- fue Li-san verdad?- yo solo asentía- es un tonto por lo que me contó tomoyo eres muy dulce y amable el se lo pierde.. ven está por sonar la campana- tenía el presentimiento que Nozomi en yo seríamos buenas amigas.

En clase Nozomi se sentó a mi lado ya que Tommy estaba con Eriol... eso me dio la oportunidad de conocerla mejor... era genial, apenas terminaron las clases la invite a mi casa Junto a Tommy, Chiharu, Leire, Shaira, Naoko y Rika.

Cuando llegamos... Sorpresa! mi hermano estaba en casa

Hola monstruo- río arrogante lo odio pero lo quiero -.-'- Veo que trajiste amigas... solo no destruyan la casa.. estaré en mi habitación- subimos ha mi habitación... soy yo o Nozomi esta extraña?

Sakura... debo confesarte algo... me gusta tu hermano- Me largue a reír le gustaba el cavernícola de mi hermano?

Siento la tardanza Liceo parciales pero ya actualicé

PARTY PEOPLE! WOO HOO!

Ya empecé a incluir a los personajes.

Bye me despido beshos :*


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : SCC no me pertenece [oh soy tan desdichada] en cambio la historia si WOO HOO!.

*********OOOOOOOO**********

Narra Saku-chan -

Fue la noche más divertida de mi vida, Nozomi e Tomoyo se quedaron en mi casa, para animarme.

A pesar de ser un poco extraña -le gusta mi hermano pueden creerlo?- es muy divertida, se la pasó hablando de peliculas de terror y contando historías. La cara de Tommy era un cuento, estaba más pálida de lo habitual, nos hizo un retrato de cada una. Ambas evitarón el tema novios -tema prohibido- por mi.

Pero todo lo bueno acaba, indudablemente el cuaderno de notas con los poemas fue encontrado y eso trajo a Shaor...perdón Li-san a mi mente y con ello la tristeza regreso.

Touya fue muy amable -que bicho le habrá picado- nos trajo golosinas -nozomi se comió casi todas- y té. Claro no pudo resistir la tentación de decirme Monstruo -el día que eso suceda el mundo acabará-.

Luego de cenar decidimos que era hora de dormir pues mañana teníamos que levantarnos aún más temprano para dejar a Tommy e Nozomi en sus casas, sin mensionar que hoy Fuyuko mi prima por parte de madre [ya la incluí me siento taaaan bien] y Kushina [cualquier coincidencia con la madre de Naruto-kun es puuuuura coincidencia justamente n.n] su hermana -también prima- Las quiero mucho y se quedarán en casa [digamos que Nadeshiko tenía otra hermana que falleció y sus dos hijas se quedarían donde sakura].

*************uuuu*********

Cuando el despertador sonó sorprendemente ya estaba despierta- Kero tenía hambre y no se rendiría hasta tener la comida - y arreglada. Estaba escuchando en I Pod la canción ''My Immortal'' de Evanescence, la verdad me hacía llorar pero creo que en este momento era lo que más necesitaba.

Necesitaba llorar y desahogarme y que mejor canción que esa.

*********Narra su hermosa y talentosa escritora osea Mua! ***********

Una vez todas arregladas, Sakura acompaño a Nozomi e Tomoyo a sus respectivas casa. Cuando llegó a la suya se encontro con sus dos Primas Fuyuko Amamiya e Kushina Amamiya en la sala de estar, al escena realmente no le sorprendió, Fuyuko e Kushina golpeando e insultando a Touya no era nada de extrañar, y es por eso que las amaba.

Sakura: Fuyuko-Chan, Kushina-chan es un gusto verlas!- Sakura corrío y abrazó a sus dos queridas primas que no dudaron en responder, las castañas -Fuyuko,Kushina y Sakura- hablaron por un rato, ese día Sakura no iría al colegio, no se sentía bien -de corazón- y quería evitar a toda costa las escenitas de Hikari e Shaoran, sin mencionar que alguien debía estar con sus invitadas.

Pasarón la tarde entre bromas y risas. Ni Fuyuko ni Kushina tomarón bien lo de Shaoran de echo pensarón en asesinarlo letamente mientras dormía pero Sakura se los prohibio, por lo que recibió un 'aburrida' de las hermanas.

*******Narra Shaoran*****

Estaba preocupado, Saku...Digo Kinomoto-san no se había presentado hoy a clases y pensé que algo malo podría haberle pasado. Pensé en hablar con sus amigas pero ningúna me dijo nada, y Chiharu me dió el apodo de 'Shaoran-baka', por haber terminado con Sa...Kinomoto-san. No es que no la apreciara, es que en cuatro años, las cosas cambiaron mucho y de verdad amo a Hikari, Mensione que Eriol se pusó en mi contra? y que la nueva amiga de Kinomoto-san me quizó matar?.

Definitivamente hoy no era mi día.

Lo peor? Arizawa-San, estaba decidido ah declararle su amor de nuevo a Kinomoto, no es como si me interese, pero si acepta?

Según oí hoy iría a ver a Sakura, como el sabía donde ella vivía e yo no?.

**********Narra Saku-Chan!********

Como? cuando ? donde?, hace unos minutos Shun Arizawa había llegado a mi casa y adivinen qué?, seguía enamorado de mí.

No estaría bien jugar con el, admitó que no pude quitarlo de mi cabeza mientaras estaba en L.A pero quizás y solo quizás podría darle una oportunidad.

Shun: y?...-suspiré, ¿estaba segura de que quería hacer esto?..

Sakura: yo...

*********End********

_**Yo!, siento haber tardado es que decidí tomarme unas vacaciones**_

_**Sakura: que te pasaste escribiendo fanfic de Young Justice!, me abandonaste -.-**_

_**Yo: n..o es cierto en parte si pero ese no es el punto -.- el punto es que estoy de nuevo dejandolos en suspenso com siempre, sobre la ortografía, lo siento no más corrector ortografíco [estoy con un inutil wordpad] así que hago mi mejor trabajo, Sigo dejandolos en suspenso como siempre.**_

_**Saku: mentira, eres una vaga y no querías continuar escribiendo.**_

_**Yo: si eso es cierto, e fin, Kushina [no la madre de Naruto-kun] es un personaje inventado por mua eh aquí su tabla:**_

_**Nombre: Kushina Amamiya.**_

_**Edad: 16**_

_**Color de ojos: Celestes**_

_**Cabello: Castaño oscuro.**_

_**Hobbies : Leer, cantar, artes marciales, actución, golpear a Touya, espiar en secreto a Yukito. También pintar Bailar ayudar a sakura con los planes entre otras cosas.**_

_**Personalidad: es muy ruda sobre todo cuando lastiman a Sakura o Fuyuko, es muuuy mala con touya y esta muuuy enamorada de Yukito con quien es muy timida, al igual que sakura le dice a su primo 'cavernicola' o 'hombre de las cavernas' lo que es lo mismo.**_

_**Amor Platónico: Yukito y Bruno Mars [que se rinda que el segundo es imposible más que platónico]**_

_**Bye Kisses [soy yo o me perdí del famoso fin del mundo?] Review :3**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece [no interesa cuanto lloré jamás me pertenecera], la historía si n.n .**_

_**N/A: Holu bueno Tengo nuevos lectores #HappyDance, así que voy a contestar todos sus comentarios n.n**_

_**Marianux: ya me conocen simepre los dejo en suspenso :p**_

_**Elfenixenlasllamas: Hola, encantada n.n, me alegro que te guste n.n, si es que la verdad es que los quería hacer sufrir. Obvio que no le dejaré las cosas faciles a Shaoran xD. Prometo no tomarme vacaciones taaan largas la próxima vez.**_

_**july1anime: Enserio?, genial me alegro que te guste, Tranquila no le dejaré las cosas fáciles a Shaoran xD.**_

_**Misaos: ¿que cita?, la que iba a tener con Shun Sakura la canceló .-., ya actualize WOO HOO!, si me había enterado lo de Goku [Maestro de maestros geniooo].**_

_**Como siempre sorry la ortografía pero estoy con un horrible WordPad**_

_**Ya sin más que decir La historia :**_

Narra Saku-chan:

Sakura:yo...-suspiré, bueno aquí voy- acepto- Vi como los ojos de Shun se iluminaban, me siento la peor persona del mundo.

De un minuto al otro mis pies ya no estaban sobre la tierra, Shun me estaba cargando, se ve tan feliz, no se merece que lo utilizen de esta manera, pero si salgo con el olvidaré a Shaoran y Quizás me enamore de Shun [**N/A: **sakura no tiene en cuenta que YO escribo la historia y no se lo dejaré fácil *ríe malvadamente* ]. Intenté safarme pero shun es más fuerte que yo.

Shun: ¿te parece salir a celebrarlo?- suspiré, no han tenido esa sensación de que son las peores personas del mundo?, bueno yo sí y no es bonita para nada.

Sakura: Me encantaría pero como ves estoy con mis primas que no veo hace mucho y no quiero dejarlas solas- mentira, pero es que necesito pensar un rato.

Kushina: nosotras estaremos bien vamos salgan tortolitos- _damn_ justo cuando no quiero salir a ellas se les antoja no necesitarme

Fuyuko: si Julieta nosotros estaremos bien, ustedes salgan- procesando buscando escusa, escusa encontrada.

Sakura: si lo hago mi madre me asesinara lentamente por mala anfitriona- Shun me abrazó, más bien me rompió los huesos y luego habló.

Shun: yo entiendo, adiós linda, Kushina-san Fuyuko-san un gustó adiós- antés que alguien pudiera decir algó mas Pff, Shun desapareció ¿no es perfecto?, me da mi espacio justó lo que necesito.

Kushina: hmm, suelta la sopa, hace tan solo 5 minutos estabas llorando por Li-baka, y ahora estás de novia con otro?no tiene sentido- Bajé mi mirada

Fuyuko: no está bien jugar con los sentimientos Sakura- Supiré

Sakura: no estoy jugando con sus sentimientos, yo estaba enamorada de el y no lo pude olvidar duranté mi tiempo en E.E.U.U, pero sigo enamorada de Li, estoy confundida pero quizás logré olvidarme de Shaoran saliendo con Shun- Kushina alzó una ceja.

Kushina: ¿quizás?- o dios necesito una escusa, Boom, el reloj me salvó pero llegó tarde a la practica de porristas, así que un debíl ''llego tarde'' corrí me cambie y sali a mi ensayó. pff salvada por la campana.

*******Al día siguiente*******

Narra, su hermosa y talentosa escritora Mua!:

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing:

El molestó sonido de la alarma logró que nuestra querida sakura se cayerá de la cama:

Sakura: agh, ya es de mañana?- preguntó sobandoce la cabeza, sin recibir respuesta después de todo no había nadie más, entre tropiesos, logró levantarse y abrir la ventana, perfecto estaba lloviendo *sarcasmo* , cansada y arrastrando los pies Sakura se dirigió hasta la bañera, y se metió y no tenía ganas de salir ni de ir a la secundaría [**N/A:** ¿y? yo tampoco pero tengo que hacerlo u.u].

Luego de estar lista bajó a desayunar.

Acaricio a Kero y salió en sus patines, la rutina de siempre.

Cuando llegó, se junto con Shun y entró a clase junto con el.

Sakura: Buenos días!- Cuando por fin logró liberarse de Shun se dirigió a su asiento junto con Nozomi.

Nozomi: hay algó que debamos saber?.

Sakura: se los contaré en el recreo..-

************Fin xD******

**Siento que sea corto ando de vaga hoy xD**

**Bye Beshos Y Review? :3**


	13. Chapter 13 antes 14

**Holu, siento lo del capitulo anterior xD el punto es que ahora si continua la historia n.n **

**Disclaimer: Scc no me pertenece y todo eso.**

****************oOOOOOO*************

_Sakura miró el asiento de atrás -otra vez- y suspiró -otra vez-. ¿Por que Shaoran faltó?, y no, no es que ella fuese masoquista, solo quería refregarle en la cara una y otra vez que ella también se puede olvidar de el y...y...y a quien quiere engañar, Li Shaoran, siempre,siempre, SIEMPRE, estaría en su cabeza y más importante, en su corazón, roto más bien destruido pero el SIEMPRE, formaría parte de el._

_Riiiiiingg_

_Jamás había deseado tan poco que sonara la campana por que eso significaría dar explicaciones y eso era justo lo que Sakura no quería. Shaira, leire, Nozomi, Chiharu, Rika,Naoko y Tomoyo la llenarían de preguntas sobre la manera en la que Shun y ella llegaron a clase ¿acaso su día podía empeorar?_

_********POV Shaoran********_

_Achu!, o diablos como detesto estar enfermo. Estar enfermo significa estar en cama y no poder salir._

_No tengo ni idea como sucedió esto.. O no espera si la tengo ¡El idiooooota de Eriol!, se lo ocurrió salir en medio de una tormenta ¿lo peor?, no podré saber que quería el inutil de Shun con Kinomoto y CLARO que me interesa, por razones que no son de interés publico, digamos que tengo un espía en el colegio pero noooooooooooo, todos mis amigos se enfermaron por culpa de ¡adivinen quien!, ¡Eriol! ¿dijiste Eriol? pues acertaste!._

_***************__**POV Sakura*****************_

_Muy bien, aquí voy._

_Tomoyo: muy bien Sakurita, es hora de que hables, y no, ninguna excusa- suspiré, han notado que últimamente lo hago mucho?, es por culpa de Shaoran y Shun._

_Mmm vieron que bonita esa nube?_

_Shaira: SAKURA!- _

_Sakura: hmm?, a cierto bueno en realidad no hay mucho que explicar, Shun me ah vuelto a pedir que sea su novia, y en vista de los últimos acontecimientos eh aceptado- Dije sin más mientras alzaba mis hombros- no pregunte por que porque tiene más que clara la razón, y no estoy de humor para dar explicaciones- no dirigí ni media palabra más y me levante para ir a mi lugar secreto, necesitaba pensar, estar sola..._

*************POV Tomoyo**************

_No entiendo ¿a que juega sakura?, sabe perfectamente que esta jugando con los sentimientos del joven Shun..._

_Hay querida Sakura... en que te has metido?_

_*****************Narradora***************_

_Sakura estaba sentada sobre un árbol de cerezo, pensando reflexionando, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Pero lo echo, echo está._

_Y ahora que el juego comenzó, no había manera de retroceder. _

_***********_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO***************

**Y bien como quedó? malo horrible? bien? genial?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holu!, siento la demora en escribir, realmente no estaba de humor, en fin Pero hoy con frío me inspire para escribir WOO HOO!.**

**Disclaimer: apenas puedo escribir una historia ¿realmente piensas que SCC podría ser mío?**

***************_OOOOOOOO*************_

Sakura suspiró ¿cuanto más podría fingir que no le importaba?, Shaoran estaba faltando mucho, y según, lo que Eriol le dijo a ella y Tomoyo, se había agarrado una gripe por culpa de el.

Estaba preocupada, y por mucho que hiriera su orgullo admitirlo, _le extrañaba_, y mucho. Allí estaba ella, con un té en su mano izquierda, el reproductor de música en la derecha y una cara de preocupación enorme. Quería verle pero ¿que le diría? _' Hola Li-san!, vine a ver como estabas, si después de gritarte y hacer que todas mis amigas te odiarán por mi desgracia, vine a ver como llevabas la gripe. ¿Como estás?'_. Obviamente NO podía decirle eso, si quería verle debía primero, saber que le diría y como actuaría. Necesitaba Ayuda. Y el hecho de que Kushina y Fuyuko hubieran salido no le ayudaba _en lo absoluto_, se deslizo entre las sabanas de su cama y alcanzó la laptop que descansaba sobre la mesa de luz.

La prendio y se conectó a Facebook -[**N/A: Yo no soy adicta a Facebook dejen de decir eso -.-]**Buscando rápidamente a Tommy, para su suerte estaba conectada:

_Sakura: Tomoyo Ayuda ahora! PD: hola-_

_Tomoyo: no deberías haber empezado por el hola? :p, Hola! ¿que sucedió? :/ -_

_Sakura: verás em..yoo-_

_Tomoyo: deja que adivine, quieres visitar a Li-san pero no tienes ni idea de que decirle cuando lo veas?-_

_Sakura: QUE CLASE DE BRUJERÍA ES ESTA!-_

_Tomoyo: Llámalo instinto femenino-_

_Sakura: o brujería :p ¿que le digo? :'( -_

_Tomoyo: dile lo que sientes, no puedes ocultarte bajo tu mascara de 'yo amo a Shun mi nuevo novio' por que tu yo y todo el mundo sabemos que no es así-_

_Sakura: No ayudas tomoyo-_

_Tomoyo: te he dicho lo que pienso querida, ahora si me disculpas me llaman para merendar Tqm, bye :*-_

_Sakura: Pero Tomoyo!- tomoyo esta desconectada..._

Como se supone que lo que dijó tomoyo ayudaría?.

Suspiró, mientras salía de sus sabanas arrastrando sus pies hasta el armario decidió que no averiguaría el significado de las palabras de tomoyo estando sentada en la cama, si quería saber lo que significaban debía ver a Shaoran y para eso debía ir a su casa, y arriesgarse que su querida novia 'Hikari' estuviera allí _oh que desgracia _. Bajo las escaleras, temblando, cada parte de su cuerpo se sentía como gelatina subió a la limusina -no sin antes avisar que saldría- Le dijo a Maiyo donde irían, sabía que su voz le fallaba, oh como se enfrentaría a Shaoran ahora?.

Cuando bajó de la limusina pudo jurar que casi se desmaya ¿por que estaba tan nerviosa?, oh si por que ella le dijo que no la buscara ni le hablara más pero ahora era ella quien iba a el, como un perro pidiendo a su dueño un hueso _que ironía._

Suspiró

Sakura: Bueno aquí voy- suavemente tocó la puerta, que inmediatamente fue abierta por un Shaoran que sinceramente parecía zombie.

Shaoran: Kinomoto-san? a que se debe su visita-

***************OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**************

**Siento dejarlos así no me pude resistir.**

**Muy bien, quiero que me hagan preguntas de la historia, yo se las responderé todas de igual manera no tengo nada que hacer xD.**

**Bye n.n**


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: Antes que nada, Vean el capitulo anterior, es nuevo. Les explico, el que antes era el 14 ahora es el 13 y el 13 bueno lo borré xD. TIENEN QUE LEER SI O SI EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR!.**

**Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece bla bla bla**

_*********oooo**********_

Sakura tembló donde estaba parada..

Sakura: Hmm H-hola Li-san- Shaoran se veía tan...enfermo, su piel estaba muy pálida sus mejillas rosadas, por lo que ella supuso era fiebre y sus ojos tenían un brillo enfermizo- m..e enteré q..ue estabas enfermo y vine a ver como estabas- susurró Sakura, tan bajo que si Shaoran no hubiera estado cerca hubiera necesitado super-oído para escucharla...

Shaoran- Te importa?- Los ojos de sakura se abrieron de par en par, Shaoran sonaba tan triste tan... _resentido_... ¿La estaba culpando?, porque hasta donde ella sabía, EL fue el que dijo que si amaba algo lo dejará ir, ella... ella solo no quería sufrir más y le pidió que se alejara, aún así ¡ella lo amaba!, obviamente le importaba... _más de lo que el creía_..

Sakura: ¡Que clase de pregunta es esa!, por supuesto que me importa!, si no me importara ¿estaría aquí?- Si por primera vez en su vida, Sakura Kinomoto, había perdido los estribos.

Shoran: ¡Hasta donde recuerdo TU!, fuiste la que me dijo que me alejara de su vida- Sakura bajó la mirada.. Ella estaba muy arrepentida por eso _mucho_ pero tan difícil era entender que ella no quería sufrir- aparte tu novio ''_soñado_'' no se enojará?- era impresión de Sakura o Shaoran estaba _celoso _

Sakura: ¡Vine a ver como estabas, y tu me lo agradeces gritándome ¡Tu no eres el único que se puede olvidar de la gente Li!- Sakura estaba furiosa, pero se calmó y terminó en un susurró- tu no sabes como dolió saber que me olvidaste tan rápido- De repente el suelo se el hizo muy interesante a Sakura.

Shaoran. ¿tendremos esta discusión una vez más?, Fueron 4 años ¡ quien es su sano juicio guardaría sentimientos por una persona que está al otro lado del mundo por 4 años!- Sakura sentía como la furia crecía en ella..

Sakura: Yo lo hice, y lo más importante ¡Shun lo hizo!, no entiendo como puedo seguir velando por ti teniendo a alguien que de verdad me ama!, sabes algo?. No tendrás que alejarte de mi ¡Yo me alejaré de ti!- Sakura no dejó que Shaoran respondiera se dio la media vuelta y entro a la limusina- A Casa por favor Maiyo- Sakura no aguantaba más necesitaba llegar a su casa y llorar, hasta quedar dormida o sin lágrimas, lo que suceda primero.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, subió corriendo las escaleras -para su suerte no había nadie- y se lanzó sobre la cama, a llorar como nunca antes lo había echo.

POV Sakura:

Shaoran me odiaba, Shun no daba señales de vida y estaba sola..

¿Acaso las cosas podían empeorar?...

Toc Toc...

Tuve que limpiar y encargarme de que no se notarán mis lágrimas .

Cuando abrí la puerta, ver el rostro de preocupación y angustia de mi padre no ayudó en nada.

Saku: Papá ¿sucede algo?- Su mirada se ensombreció..._Mamá...Touya_...

Fujitaka: Sakura... Nadeshiko y Touya, están en el hospital- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, sip soy adivina..

Nota Mental ¡Jamás digas! _''Las cosas no se pueden poner peor'' _o _''¿acaso las cosa podrían empeorar?'' _Siempre puden ponerse peor.

Y este era el perfecto ejemplo...

*********OOOOOO*********

Nadie Narra:

En cuanto llegó al hospital los nervios se comían viva a Sakura...

¿su hermano y su madre estarían bien?

Sakura odiaba los hospitales.. No le gustaba la sensación que le daba..

Irradiaban una sensación de tristeza y depresión..

Y a ella no le gustaba...

Dr: Familiares de Touya y Nadeshiko Kinomoto?...

***********oooooooooo***********

**Y que les pareció? El lunes es mi cumpleaños así que unos review serían un regalo perfecto n.n**

**Bye ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: ¿luce como si SCC me perteneciera?.._

_Advertencia: este cápitulo es triste, diferente a lo que escrito antés, no se solo me salió del corazón :3_

_****+En el capitulo anterior****_

_En cuanto llegó al hospital los nervios se comían viva a Sakura..._

_¿su hermano y su madre estarían bien?_

_Sakura odiaba los hospitales.. No le gustaba la sensación que le daba.._

_Irradiaban una sensación de tristeza y depresión.._

_Y a ella no le gustaba..._

_Dr: Familiares de Touya y Nadeshiko Kinomoto?..._

**************Adiós*************

Fujitaka: si, ¿como están ellos?- en cuanto vieron la expresión en el rostro del doctor ambos lo entendieron...algo había salido mal...

Dr: Un gusto, mi nombre es Kaito Arishi- Sakura se impacientaba en este momento le importaba un pepino el nombre del doctor...

Sakura: Amm...un gusto Arishi-san, ¿que sucedió? están bien?- al ver la impaciencia en el rostro de sakura el doctor lo supo, no podía retardar más las cosas ¿pero como se los diría?...

Dr Arishi: no se como decirselos... Touya Kinomoto, salió bien del accidente, tan solo se llevó una pierna rota y un brazo, nada grave comparado con lo que podría a ver pasado- el aire volvió al cuerpo de sakura...pero ¿y su madre?

Fujitaka: Eso es muy bueno pero que hay de Nadeshiko?- el doctor suspiró, genial ¿como le diría a un hombre enamorado y una hija preocupada todo esto?...

Kaito: Verán, Nadeshiko-san...ella...no lo logró- _no lo logró_, esas simples tres palabras sonaban en la cabeza de Sakura y Fujitaka, tres palabras, quitaron el aire de los pulmones de Sakura, y trajeron las lágrimas que pensaba que Shaoran había acabado, Sakura lloró, lloró como jamás lo había echo..._como si su vida dependiera de ello..._y todos aquellos recuerdos pasados con su madre, volvieron a su mente y alimentaron las lágrimas...

Fujitaka, mantuvo la compostura, aunque ganas de llorar no faltaban, debía mantenerse fuerte, por su pequeña Sakura, touya _Touya_ era un hombre mayor, pero Sakura era una adolescente y lo necesitaba..

Kaito: *suspiró* lo siento, hemos hecho todo a nuestro alcance pero Kinomoto-san no sobrevivió ¿quieren entrar a verla?- Fujitaka asintió, no habían palabras, no podía hablar... pues sabía que si hablaba lloraría y sakura lo necesitaba...

Cuando entrarón Fujitaka, vio el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, tomo su mano... Y volvió a mirarla, aquel rostro tan lleno de vida ahora estaba...muerto...

Sakura comprendió que su padre necesitaba estar con su madre a solas y salió, fue a ver a Touya, y contarle las noticias por si no las sabía...

Fujitaka: Querida Nadeshiko, que haré sin ti?... No se que hacer, se que debo ser fuerte por nuestros hijos, pero aún así, no sería lo mismo, tu no te imaginas cuanto te necesitaré ahora... no solo yo también Sakura y Touya... ellos te necesitan yo también *sollozo* prometo que saldré adelante por ti *suspiro* y por nuestros queridos hijos...

******POV Sakura********

Touya lo tomó...mal... explotó ¿lo peor? esta llorando e yo...yo no se que hacer... jamás vi a mi hermano llorar y no se como consolarlo..

Sakura: T-Touya, tranquilo-pero touya no me oyó- TOUYA!- por más que gritase no me escuchaba- NII-SAN!- los ojos de Touya se abrieron, las lágrimas dejaron de fluir y me miró sorprendido, es cierto que yo jamás había llamado a Touya Nii-san, pero pensé que podría empezar ha hacerlo..._ quizá..._

Touya: Sakura, ¿que haremos?- la pregunta me pilló desprevenida...y conteste lo único que sentía en ese momento...

Sakura: _no sé... _pero, a mama le hubiese gustado que siguiéramos adelante- el sonrió y eso de alguna manera me animó...

Touya: a veces -me dijo distante- actúas tan madura...y otras... tan..Sakura- una vena saltó en mi frente ¿enserio eso era lo mejor que tenía para decir?...

Kaito: , es su turno de ver a su madre- me tensé, pero solo asentí estoicamente antes de salir de la habitación de Touya y caminé hasta la de mi madre...

Cuando entré, comencé a llorar, mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de mi madre...

Aquella cara con tanta vida... ahora estaba apagada...gris...

Me senté en la silla al costado de mi madre...

Sakura: _Lo siento_... se que no tiene sentido decirlo cuando no puedes oírme pero de veras lo siento, debí haber sido una mejor hija, haber sido más atenta, pero no fue así... y ahora que ya no estas a mi lado, me siento tan vacía ¿seré capaz de continuar adelante?, sin ti lo veo poco posible, pero lo intentaré...-

Los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, haciéndome llorar aún más...mientras se mostraban...

***pppp********

**Hey!,siento la tardanza comenzarón las clases (Nooooo!), pero ya actualize!**

**Gracias por los deseos de feliz cumpleaños y los comentarios y siento si quedó corto, en el próximo lo recompensaré!**

**Bye n.n**


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A: OMG!, me eh dado cuenta que el capitulo de ayer fue el que más review tuvo así que contestare todos :) : NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL**

**Marianux: Lo que Shaoran hará lo descubrirás ahora, pero no puedo decir nada sino no sería una sorpresa...**

**Misaos: Sorry!, te prometo que las cosas se pondrán mejor para Sakurita...No te enojes..shiiii? :3 *ojitos de cachorro mojado***

**Feruzii: Espero que este te haga sentir mejor**

**Paolka: Mi imaginación te lo agradece n.n**

**july1anime: Te prometo que se pondrán mejor las cosas n.n**

**Morena: si lo sé u.u**

**Disclaimer: tengo que repetirlo? SCC no es de mi propiedad bla bla bla historia sin fines de lucro bla bla bla**

_**************OOOOO***********_

_Una semana había pasado desde el incidente de Nadeshiko, decir que la familia Kinomoto estaba destruida sería la mentira del año, Touya estaba deprimido había salido del Hospital hace 4 días y debía estar en cama, pero ni rastro de felicidad, sin mencionar que no le decía a Sakura ''monstruo''_

_Fujitaka intentaba mantenerse fuerte, pero lloraba en silencio y estaba destruido..._

_En cuanto a Sakura, era la que peor estaba, no se la veía por el colegio, eso era por que no iba, Tomoyo a penas sabía de ella y bueno casi no comía se encerraba en su habitación todo el día y no hablaba con nadie._

_Tomoyo tampoco estaba mejor, su tía había fallecido y su mejor amiga y prima estaba deprimida.._

_Kushina y Fuyuko, se sentían terrible, Nadeshiko era como una segunda madre para ellas y ahora ya no estaba..._

*********_OOOOOO***********_

_Sakura suspiró, bien ya estaba en las puertas del colegio entonces... ¿por que no avanzaba?...oh si recapitulemos.._

_Discutió con Shaoran y ahora no tiene ni ganas de verle..._

_Shun terminó con ella por que se dio cuenta que ella jamás sería completamente suya El fantasma de Shaoran siempre viviría... y Sakura no encontraba manera de ver a la cara a Shun. _

_Oh esperen aún hay más, tendría que ver a Shaoran y a su ''noviecita'' Hikari Anakiimo haciendo ecenas._

_Y de seguro, Nozomi Rika Chiharu Leire Shaira y Naoko no me dejarían en paz con lo de mi madre y Shaoran... _

_Simplemente perfecto.._

_Sakura entró al salón, su cuerpo temblaba ¿que encontraría?, abrió despacio la puerta y las miradas de todos se posaron sobre ella, después de todo hace 1 semana no venía, la primera en reaccionar fue Tomoyo quien se abalanzo sobre Sakura..._

_''Oh Dios Sakura estas bien?!'' preguntó Tomoyo a la velocidad de la luz.._

_Sakura no respondió sabía que si hablaba lo único que saldría sería un sollozo, así que solo negó con la cabeza, y se fue a su asiento dándole a entender a sus amigas y a todo el mundo que de veras no quería hablar..._

_Todo el mundo sentía Lastima por Sakura, excepto una persona, una persona que era feliz con su tristeza ¿el nombre de esta persona? Hikari Anakiimo, se delitaba con la tristeza de Sakura..._

_*********2 Hrs Después*******_

_La hora del receso había llegado, y todos se aprontaban para salir..._

_''He, Saku ¿te esperamos en el patio '' pregunto Leire a ver la forma en la que Sakura demostraba no tener muchas ganas de moverse, la aludida solo asintió..._

_Y así poco a poco salió todo el mundo menos dos personas, Shaoran Li y Kinomoto Sakura, lo cual no era una buena junta..._

_''tenemos que hablar'' Dijo Shaoran_

_''No tengo ganas'' Dijo Sakura haciendo un amague para salir que fue detenido por Shaoran.._

_''No quiero que peleemos, menos ahora'' Sakura suspiró_

_'' No crees que es un poco tarde para arrepentirse?''_

_''No te recordaba tan rencorosa''_

_Un suspiró escapó de la boca de Sakura, como se formó una sonrisa retrorcida._

_ ''entonces se nota que no conoces a la nueva Sakura, pero te daré el gusto ¿que quieres decirme Li?'' _

_La boca de Shaoran se abrió como la de un pez, incluso Sakura se sorprendió con sus palabras, pero a la vez se sintió bien, La dulce Sakura solo se reservaría a Familia y Amigos_

_''Yo...*suspiro* quería disculparme por todo Sakura, se que fui muy duro y tu solo querías arreglar las cosas, siento no haber pensado con Claridad y haber sido un completo patán'' _

_Una ceja de Sakura se alzó, y miró profundamente a Shaoran buscando alguna mentira, pero sus ojos mostraban sinceridad.._

_''Bien Shaoran *sonrisa* estas perdonado ¿amigos? '' dijo sakura mientras ofrecía su mano a Shaoran, quien la aceptó con gusto..._

_''Amigos'', Ambos se sonrieron.. Si las cosas se ponían mejor para Sakura... _

_********oOOOOOOOOOOO********_

**Les quería decir que estoy resfriada, y que ya comenzaron las clases lo cual dificultará la actualización, pero intentaré lo mejor si?**

**Bye! :3**

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**disclaimer: Mira el primer capitulo ;)**

**Bueno, etto quería contarles que este es el capitulo final : disfruten.**

*************OOOOOOO^**********

POV SAKURA:

No me había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba a Shaoran, pero ahora hace un mes que comenzamos de nuevo, y viejos sentimientos que yo creía enterrados salieron a la luz.

Tampoco no me había dado cuenta como extraño el tema del ''admirador secreto'' que después de un tiempo dejó de ser secreto.

Lo mejor de todo es que Shaoran ah terminado con su novia, y hundida en la vergüenza ella se ah mudado.

Todo ah vuelto a la normalidad, Tomoyo y Eriol siguen siendo una pareja feliz, Kushina y Fuyuko se han conseguido pareja y Nozomi también, bueno tan normal como podría ser para mi, ahora estoy preparándome para salir con Todos mis amigos y mis primas a una heladería.

Baje las escaleras para encontrar a todos en el living.

''Hola!'' Salude animosamente, todos devolvieron el saludo antes de decidirnos para salir...

Me divertí con todos pero al final llegó la hora de volver, casi todos se fueron, menos Fuyuko y Kushina que entraron a la cocina y Shaoran que se quedó conversando conmigo en la entrada.

''no me di cuenta cuanto extrañaba esto'' dijo con melancolía Shaoran

''*suspiró* si todo volvió a ser como antes ' susurré, de repente una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Shaoran, que me entrego una Carta...

_Querida Sakura..._

_Siento todo lo que ah pasado, y quiero hacerte una pregunta..._

_Mi Hermosa Flor de cerezo..._

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Tu admirador Secreto- Li Shaoran_

'' Ahora si todo es como antes''dijo Shaoran

Una lágrima recorrio mi mejilla,antes de abrazar a Shaoran

''No Shao, no es como antes, por que ahora somos Pareja'' Shaoran sonrío

''Eso es un si?'' solte una risita

''Por supuesto''

_***************Epilogo*************_

_Con el tiempo, Sakura y Shaoran se volvieron en la pareja ideal, se amaban infinitamente y no volvieron a separarse._

_El día del cumpleaños Nº 25 de Shaoran, Sakura le dió el mejor regalo que nadie jamás le dio, iban a tener una bebe._

_Resulto ser una hermosa niña, de cabello chocolate, como su padre y unos hermosos ojos Verdes como su madre, a quien nombraron Nadeshiko Li._

_Cuando Nadeshiko tenía 5 años, Sakura quedó embarazada de un varón, a quien nombraron Shun._

_Tomoyo y Eriol tuvieron gemelas, Azura y Serah, ambas igual a su madre._

_Fuyuko tuvo un niño llamado Kaito_

_Kushina, tuvo una pequeña llamada Akira._

_De la ex de Shaoran Hikari no se volvió a saber nada, ni de su mejor amiga Hikaru._

********Esena al Asar, que cree por que estoy aburrida y para entretenerlos********

*****La pregunta de Nadeshiko*********

A sus 5 años de edad, una pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de la pequeña Nadeshiko Li...

Ella tendría un Hermanito, y estaba claro que esa pregunta llegaría algún día...

Pero no importaba a quien le preguntara nadie quería responder a su pegunta, y no quería molestar a sus padres..

Pero se armó de valor y con pasó seguro caminó a sus padres..

''Mamá, Papá quiero hacerles una pregunta'' Sakura sonió amablemente a su hija...

''Claro cariño, ¿que es?''

''De donde vienen los bebés?''

Cuenta la historia que de un segundo a otro Li Shaoran, se desmayó..

Su esposa he hija intentaron despertarlo en vano...

Y esa es la historia de por que ese tema no volvio a ser mensionado en la familia...

FIN

*************OOOOOO***********

**N/A: Siento si no avise antes que era el final, pero es que no lo tenía planeado, pero quiero escribir otra historia y para eso primero debía terminar con esta. También siento si es corto, pero es que cuando lo escribo parece más largo.**

**Se preguntarán por que me saltee el mes, bueno es que siendo sincera no quería escribirlo xD**

**Espero les guste la historia y Review!**

**Agradezco a todos los que leyeron la historia y comentaron, Hasta la próxima!**

******BYE******


End file.
